


Bleeding Gold and Seeing Red

by TheRoseDrew



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Animal Transformation, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Demonic Transformations, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Seme Inuyasha, Soul Bond, Uke Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: One hundred years after Naraku is slain, Inuyasha is caught in the midst of a war between Gods. With Kagome safe in her own time, Miroku and Sango long dead, and Shippou only just reaching demon maturity, Inuyasha must call on his brother to help protect his and his kit's lives.But Inuyasha uncovers a painful secret during his first trip to the Western Palace that forces him to change into a full demon. With a new, dangerous power lurking under Inuyasha's skin, a sudden flurry of pressing responsibility, and the overwhelming nature of attempting to be a decent father while war rages in the skies, Inuyasha has met his match. Surprisingly, it's the brother that resents him that keeps him sane and so much more.





	1. A Father's Plea, a Father's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi-o, hi everybody! Super excited to get this fic up! First three chapters are done and will be posted the first three days, and then updates will likely come few and far between, oh well. I do hope I'm able to commit to this story and give you guys the epic tale I've been dreaming about for weeks, though!
> 
> I will say I watched Inuyasha about..six years ago. I don't remember it well and a lot of what I attribute to canon I got from fanfictions (oops). So, I avoided making a mob form with my ignorance by pushing the story a century into the future. Miroku and Sango have had children and grandchildren and are now dead. Kagome left the era after the death of Naraku. Rin, Kohaku, all of their human counterparts are deceased and only the demons from the original cast remain. Umm, feel free to ask me questions about the setting and character relations and stuff if there's any confusion! Okay, here we go! I'd like to present the first chapter of Bleeding Gold and Seeing Red. Enjoy!

_Inuyasha had known fear before._

 

_Not like this._

 

_“Shippou!” The hanyou cried out, leaping through the forest at a neck breaking speed. He bounded through the trees, following his nose in what he hoped to be the right direction. He could smell him, the young kitsune was just out of his reach, moving away as fast as he moved toward him in a sort of torturous game._

 

_“Shippou!” Inuyasha barked as he propelled himself off a tree. He let out a shout as he crashed against the thick branches of another, using his arms to shield himself from the blows of the thick bark smacking against his bruised body. He crashed to the ground with a few heavy branches following to crash down around him. He hardly noticed the destruction as he pushed himself back onto his feet and leapt forward with a roar. He caught a glimpse of orange in such a miniscule amount of time that he couldn’t be sure if he’d truly saw what he’d thought was the end tuft of  Shippou’s tail disappearing behind a tree many yards ahead._

 

_His breath came in rapid pants, his eyes were wet with tears that he held back through only his anger that suffocated any emotions of defeat within him. Inuyasha forced himself to run faster, ignoring the ache in his muscles and sharp pain in his lungs. He pushed himself forward until he broke through the tree line and finally all that was ahead was a clearing miles wide, where Shippou’s kidnapper would be in the open for Inuyasha to slaughter._

 

_The hanyou burst from the trees, landing with his faithful sword released from its sheath and reverberating with its master’s anger. He raised the sword to meet his prey, and stopped short when he saw...nothing. The field was clear and calm, no footsteps marring the wet grass or even a scent to lead Inuyasha into the chase again. He felt a shout of anger rip through his chest and pour out his throat into the morning air. “Shippou!” In miserable waves Inuyasha’s cry shook the forest and echoed back into his own drooping ears._

 

_“Inuyasha.”_

 

_The call came and went, but it's speaker was not Shippou. Inuyasha growled and pivoted to his right and then his left, finding only evidence that he was alone in the field each time he sought another presence._

 

_“Who's there? Who are you?” Inuyasha growled._

 

_A chuckle floated through the air._

 

_Fangs digging into his bottom lip, Inuyasha tried to keep his breath steady, tried to mask his fear. Ears twitching, he listened for any triggering sounds, but when he heard the rustle of the grass his heart jumped. He swung to his right and a gasp escaped him when he saw it._

 

_A large elk, black as night, his horns sharp like claws._

 

_Inuyasha reached for tetsusaiga, only to find the sword gone. For the first time in years, Inuyasha felt his chest tighten with fear. He looked back at the elk and it seemed to have grown taller. It stared down at him, his eyes swollen and bulbous and black. Inuyasha stumbled back. Was he going to run? He didn’t run from things, he reminded himself, he hadn’t run from an enemy since he was a child. But this was not a normal enemy. It lacked an aura, a scent, it made no noise when it moved through the grass except when it wanted to. He wasn't sure if it was really there, he wasn't sure if it was alive._

 

_Inuyasha began to move back faster, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. The elk followed. It took giant steps, one after another, and then another, and suddenly it was charging. A scream erupted from Inuyasha as the elk ran towards him, horns first. The gallop of its heavy hooves shook the ground, leaving Inuyasha to only cower as a giant hoof  positioned over him then came down, down, down._

 

~

 

Inuyasha awoke with a gasp. He reached out, hurried searching around the dark until he felt his fingers brush against soft fur. Shippou’s tail. Inuyasha's breath paused, until finally he could hear Shippou's quiet snoring. The sigh of relief that hanyou let out seemed to echo through the quiet night. Oh, thank kami it was all a dream. Well, not really. Most of that shit did really happen, but Shippou was here now and Inuyasha had made it in time to save his pup. And that was what was important. That was what allowed Inuyasha to finally settle back down against the tree roots the two were nestling in for the night. Trying to catch his breath, the hanyou panted softly and let his eyes fall shut though he knew he would not sleep again that night. There was too much restless energy bundled up inside of him and too many frightful worries that wanted their turn to emerge. He would not let them. <i>Worry does nothing to help</i>, Inuyasha reminded himself. Worrying wouldn’t get him or Shippou from six feet buried in deep shit. And his worry of seeming weak in front of his brother definitely wouldn’t stop him from showing up to his door if it meant possibly saving his kitsune’s life.

 

His kitsune.

 

Inuyasha snorted to himself. If Shippou had heard him say that, he'd tell Inuyasha not to refer to him as an object, a self respect he'd learned from Kagome, of course. Though she'd been out of their lives for almost a century, she'd held a lasting impression on Shippou. The kit had thought of her as a mother, in a sort of way, or maybe as more of a very protective older sister. Her leaving had left Shippou torn, so it made sense for the kit to cling to parts of her by mirroring them in his own personality.

 

Inuyasha was the opposite. He'd rather not think of her, rather not imagine or remember her at all. Even though he was equally as distraught as Shippou when she'd left, it was easier for him that way. If he dared remember her, his thoughts would lead him back to her leaving him and the day she'd left, and who had time to be angry, or sad, or a weird mix of the two over that? Especially now, when he couldn't afford to let himself become overly emotional with Shippou counting on him to be his example. Shippou was not an easily persuaded kitsune, but it was up to Inuyasha now to ensure that, and he couldn't watch over him if he was wasting energy on missing Kagome. He had real responsibilities now.

 

Inuyasha couldn't quite remember how he and Shippou had fallen into the role of father and son, but he knew it was a fragile thing that was still in the making. And, though Inuyasha would not admit it, he enjoyed modeling a fatherly role for Shippou. He felt a fulfillment in being able to train, protect, and provide for the kit. To Inuyasha, the few times Shippou had called him Chichi had made taking care of him worth the often headaches and heartaches the fox gave him. Inuyasha truly didn't think there was anything that meant more or could mean more to him than keeping Shippou safe. It was why, when their current crisis arose, Inuyasha didn't tell Shippou what had happened at first. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see Shippou afraid, cowering and disappointed with Inuyasha for not being able to prevent this mess.

 

The hanyou just didn't want to be a bad dad.

 

But somewhere, somehow, Inuyasha had raised Shippou right, and the young demon had proven to be strong and courageous no matter the circumstances. And, well, he'd also proven to care about Inuyasha just as much as the hanyou cared about him.

 

Inuyasha thought back to the emotionally painful moment he'd had to explain their situation to Shippou, proud of the way his kit took the news.

 

_Inuyasha clenched his fist as his eyes watched the sun begin to tuck itself away under the horizon. It was getting late, and they only had hours before it was night and demons would begin to creep about freely with the curtain of darkness to leave prey unsuspecting. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his kit and gave him a small smile, seeing the worry on his face. “Inuyasha, are you sure you’re okay?” The kitsune asked nervously. He’d awoken only some minutes ago to a large black circular marking adorning his forehead and his father urging him to quickly pack away his few things so they could be on their way. He didn’t remember how he became unconscious in the first place. He knew he and Inuyasha had been hunting together, enjoying the ability to lose themselves to instinct and just focus on the act of capturing and dispatching of prey. Shippou had just recently become big enough to take down a deer, and Inuyasha was teaching him the art of capturing such large prey. He remembered getting his eyes on the largest elk he and his father had seen in years, his mouth watering as he stalked it for the best opening to kill. But then, everything went black, and Inuyasha didn’t seem interested in trying to fill in the blank space._

 

_“Don’t worry about it, Shippou. Just make sure you got your hammer.” Shippou nodded once, picking up the Iryūjonmetaru and attaching it to his belt. “Where are we going, Inuyasha? What’s the rush?”_

 

 _“Just...don’t worry if I tell you. I know you’ll know something’s up. You’re too smart for your own damn good. I just don’t want you to worry, okay?”_  
  
_Shippou felt himself tense, his hand resting on the shaft of his hammer. He knew something was up when he woke up, but now he was sure it was bad if his adopted father wasn’t boasting about being able to handle whatever it was all his own. The still young fox looked his father in the eye, trying to keep his gaze still and voice calm despite his worry. “Chichi, whatever it is, I can help. I’m stronger now. You’ve trained me well. I can help, I can. Please let me.” Shippou pleaded. He’d been weak before in the days of their chase for the Shikon Jewel shards, but he was stronger now, able to burn with his fox fire and create stronger illusions to help win battles. Even now, Inuyasha was beginning to trust him to finally take on foes himself and it wasn’t often that he needed Inuyasha to step in and defeat an enemy for him. But, once Inuyasha sighed and turned away from him, he knew his father would give him no more information than he felt he needed to. Shippou sighed, and began to pack again, scowling bitterly in a way he’d seen his father do time and time again. “Fine. Forget it.”_  
_  
_ “It’s not that I don’t think you aren’t strong enough, kid. I just...I don’t need you getting seriously hurt because you have to get dragged through my shit. I know you’re strong, Shippou. You’ll be a youkai greater than me soon.” Inuyasha tried to comfort, ruffling Shippou’s hair gently. He wasn’t surprised when the kitsune just gave him a half hearted huff before starting to walk ahead of him, not looking at the inukai. Shippou was older now, soon to reach maturity in only a few more decades. He wasn’t the runt he used to be that let anything slide when he got patted on the head or given a piece of candy. Which, Inuyasha supposed, was a good thing. It was time he grew up, learned to take care of himself and trust the instincts he had. Though he wanted to, Inuyasha knew he wouldn’t be around to take care of the kitsune forever.

 

_The hanyou followed his son with a sigh. “We’re heading home, okay? We’re going to the village.”_

 

_Shippou gasped. **Home**. They hadn’t been back to the village since their friends passed. Sango and Miroku had died weeks apart from each other about twenty years ago and were buried side by side. Inuyasha had been the most heart broken, and he’d only been able to truly cope when he left the village. Shippou was heart broken as well, but not in the way Inuyasha had been. The hanyou hadn’t been so destroyed since Kaede’s passing or since Kagome made the decision to permanently return to her era. They fled for Inuyasha’s sake. But now it seemed they were heading back to where it all really began. _

 

_“Why?” Shippou questioned softly, not sure if he truly wanted to know the gravity of the situation._

 

_“If you choose to come, we have a shitstorm ahead of us, Shippou,” Inuyasha admitted, gritting his teeth. “It won’t be easy. It won’t be fun. Hell, I’m not sure if I’ll make it out of this one, kid.” The hanyou grunted, cussing softly under his breath before continuing. “I gotta pay respects to them all. Miroku, Sango, Kaede. Kikyo too, even. And then I have to go. And if you choose to, you can stay there with Miroku and Sango’s grandkids until you decide who you want to be and how you want to live, and I’ll help you prepare for life as much as I can before I gotta go, kit. But I do gotta go.”_

 

_There was no defeat in the hanyou’s tone. Even when predicting his own death, Inuyasha was as bull headed as ever. Fists clenched at his sides, he stopped walking for a few moments to look Shippou in the eyes firmly, a fire of will in his golden gaze. “You ain’t gotta decide now-”_

 

_“I’m going with you.” Shippou answered, a small smile grazing his face._

 

_Inuyasha immediately felt his mouth drop open. “Look, kid, were you listening to a damn thing I said!” Inuyasha began to refuse, his face turning red with shock and anger, “we’ll be killed out there!”_

 

_“I don’t care. I’m not letting you face anything alone, Inuyasha! You aren’t getting rid of me so easily.” The kitsune launched forward, catching Inuyasha in a tight hug. He felt his adopted father stiffen in his embrace, but that only made him hold on tighter. “You aren’t facing anything alone, Chichi,” Shippou guaranteed. He held on for a few more long moments before he felt Inuyasha hug him back, knocking the breath out of Shippou with the force of his hold. Inuyasha held on, his nails digging into Shippou’s sides as he swore to himself he would not fail him this time._

 

But that was a couple weeks ago and Shippou was still staying strong, showing no outward fear, even though the marking on his forehead had never faded and the fact that Inuyasha kept their travels mostly a secret until they arrived at their destination. This time, it was the western palace. After paying their respects to the dead and enjoying the village for three more days, they'd packed the little items they had and headed west. It took a week and a half, but once the palace finally came into view, Shippou had been more than excited to finally be able to see it up close, despite Inuyasha specifically stating they wouldn’t stay for more than a day. Now, with the castle only an hour away, Shippou was elated.

 

“Woah!” Shippou gasped, his mouth hanging open with awe. “That’s the western palace? Holy Kami-sama, it's huge!”

 

Inuyasha grunted once in agreement, his eyes narrowing as he inspected the monumental castle from the distance. It was very big, seeming to be a couple miles wide and tall enough that it’s highest peak soared into the clouds and higher on that the actual height of the structure could not be certain. Inuyasha rubbed his chin in thought, hardly listening as Shippou began to drown on about the mystery of the palace and the fact that, despite their growing closer, Sesshomaru had never invited Inuyasha to this place. Before the kitsune could let his mind run away with theories and conspiracies, with the same analytical wisdom Miroku used to display, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put a hand on the kit’s shoulder. “Look, I don’t care why the bastard didn’t ever invite me for a slumber party, okay? I’m here now and we got business to do. You gotta stay focused,” he scolded. Satisfied when he received a curt nod from Shippou, he launched himself from the tree. He seemed to glide, his red clothing flapping in the wind until he landed about thirty feet away on the sturdy branch of another tree. He looked over his shoulder at Shippou with a smirk that the kitsune could recognize even with the distance between them. “Okay, your turn, runt!” He called.

 

Shippou let out a playful growl. “Runt!? I'll show you who's a runt, Inuyasha!” He called back. Shippou fell into a crouch and stretched out his back muscles to prepare. He'd only done this a handful of times and though it got a little bit less frightening each time...it was still nerve wracking.

 

Shippou took a deep breath, narrowing his focus on the spot beside Inuyasha. Focus was the important part, Inuyasha had always stressed, or he'd end up beating his head against branches he didn't even notice were there at first. Shippou had learned by lecture and experience. He tried not to let that or the gaping distance make him nervous as he channeled his inner power and then suddenly he pushed off the branch with his back paws. He had to keep himself from screaming as he shot through the air, approaching the target branch at rapid speed. Instead of flailing his arms around and crying as the thick branch grew closer and closer (the way he wanted to), the kitsune pointed his feet forward, lifted his arms so his clothing could catch the wind and slow him ever so slightly. He felt his paws contact the tree and then his claws were ripping into the bark to halt the rest of him to a stop.

 

When he felt Inuyasha clap him proudly on the back,  Shippou opened his eyes, not even realized he'd closed them. “Hey I knew you had it in you. You didn't even fall to your death or nothin’.” The hanyou chuckled. Shippou felt himself grinning and lightly shoved the other demon. “Shuddup!” He laughed, sounding a lot like his adopted father. High off of the adrenaline and still giggling, Shippou pointed forward and nudged Inuyasha. “Bet I can beat you to the castle!”

 

“Oh no way,” Inuyasha chuckled arrogantly, “I'm the master and don't you forget-”

 

Inuyasha's cut himself off to let out a shout when Shippou bounded off the branch with enough force to knock the hanyou off as well. He made desperate swipes at the branch above him, just barely catching the bark with enough clutch to pull himself back up. Growling, he steadied himself on the branch, but by then he was about a twenty yards behind the kitsune who seemed oblivious to what he'd done.

 

Oh the stupid little runt was gonna get it.

 

Inuyasha wasted no time in launching himself forward and leaping through the trees. He had no problem catching up with Shippou, whose movement was still a bit sloppy and not nearly as fast as it could be due to the kitsune’s hesitation. Inuyasha flashed Shippou a grin as he landed on the branch beside him and then shot forward before the fox could even voice his shock. The branch shook with the force of Inuyasha’s jump, and Shippou found himself wobbling with it. He quickly reached down to grab onto the branch and steady himself, but when he wasn't in fear of falling, he began to laugh. “That's playing dirty, Inuyasha!” The kitsune shouted, sticking his tongue out at the hanyou that stood a few trees away. He wasn't surprised when Inuyasha returned the gesture. Shippou rolled his eyes and then leapt forward to follow Inuyasha who'd already continued in their race.

 

Shippou couldn't make any leverage in catching up to Inuyasha, so his main focus simply became to keep from falling behind. It was hard to keep himself concentrated, though, because with every foot closer to the palace they got, there came something new to hear, smell, or see. He was older now, and his true youkai senses were just settling in. He could hear the chirp of bird a mile back in the same way that he could hear the flap of its wings. It was a new ability, one that was incredibly overwhelming at times. Unable to keep his focus, Shippou paused for just a moment to sniff the air. His nose twitched as a flurry of smells assaulted him. He could smell for miles. To the left of them was a field of flowers with demon bees tending to them, covered with thick pollen and buzzing with delight. To the right, a rushing stream with an abundance of wildlife that relied on those currents. In the palace which was now only a quarter mile ahead, he could smell pounds of raw meat being prepared by demons of all breeds.

 

Shippou felt his stomach grumble at the thought. “Inuyasha, do you think Sesshomaru will give us something to eat? Inuyasha…?”

 

Shippou glanced around the empty forest curiously. “Inuyasha! This is so not fu-”

 

Shippou screamed when he felt something wrap around his leg and yank him down. He was suddenly falling. He bounced against the thick branch just below him, groaning at the pain that erupted in his shoulder. Arms flailing weakly, Shippou reached desperately for his hammer. The kitsune took a deep breath before he used his free leg to kick at whatever had a hold on him. He heard a grunt as he landed his kick against a solid body. The second his leg was let go, he unleashed his hammer, and flipped around in the air, to face his enemy. He growled at the falling demon under him as it made a desperate attempt to grab him again. “Hey! What do you want, you creep!” Shippou yelled, swinging down with the hammer. The youkai,  a bull demon, Shippou realized, grunted at him before it kicked him, it's hooves landing against Shippou's stomach with enough force to ram the kitsune into the trunk of a nearby tree.

 

Shippou groaned at the pain in his back. The tree had split open when he crashed against it, and bark crumbled around him and all over his clothing. The kitsune coughed before he tried to get back up, gritting his teeth with the near unbearable pain. Suddenly, he dodged a fist that came towards his face, and swept down, kicking a leg out to triip the demon attacking him, sending the youkai tumbled down. He took the opportunity to raise his hammer, alighting it's thick head with fox fire.

 

“I-I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to swing it. What do you want?” Shippou tried again. He was answered with only a snort from the youkai before it launched again. Shippou cried out as he swung his hammer, which was easily dodged so the demon could charge from another angle. But Shipou was faster and able to swing around and hit him in his jaw. He grinned when he heard the almost satisfying crack from solid steel against bone and the soft sizzle of the fox fire contacting flesh.

 

Before Shippou could fully celebrate his hit, another bull was grabbing him from behind. He dropped his hammer as he was forced to the ground, only able to struggle under the youkai's massive weight. “Oh! That hurts, y'know!” Shippou whined. “Inuyasha! Inuyasha!”

 

The bull above his grunted fiercely. “Be quiet. You dare trespass on these lands and think you'll survive.” Shippou gapped, pausing in his struggling in his moment to try to process the threat.

 

“Waah!? Trespass!? We aren't trespassing! Inuyasha is related to Sesshomaru you big stupid bull!” Shippou flailed as he explained, unable to believe Sesshomaru would order they be killed for coming here. “Bring Sesshomaru out here, he'll tell you himself!”

 

The bull had no time to respond before, from between the trees, another large bull came flying into view and slamming violently into the trees beside them. Shippou watched, his tail wagging in excitement when Inuyasha revealed himself. The hanyou flew from between the tree line, swinging the tetsusaiga with a roar. He landed sword first, the metal impaling the skull of the poor bull demon. As his blood splattered over Inuyasha’s face, Shippou cheered, drawing the hanyou’s attention to him.

 

The hanyou growled, staring down the bull that was still clutching Shippou’s biceps tightly, though the kitsune was sure it was more in fear than anything else.

 

“Hey, you ugly bastard, let the fox go if you know what’s good for you!” Inuyasha growled. He tugged tetsusaiga out of the skull of the first demon, and his brains squirted out with a disgusting wet squishing sound. He stalked forward, wiping the foul smelling demon blood off of his face, though it still adorned his hitatare. Shippou could feel the demon holding him shudder, but the bull held his ground. “You aren’t permitted on this land! Leave or be sorry.” At the bull’s proclamation, the first armour adorned soldier made himself know, trying to intimidate Inuyasha by stalking toward him.

 

Inuyasha scoffed. He looked toward one bull then another before his eyes landed on Shippou. “You hear that Shippou; we’ll be sorry if we don’t get going. Come on then, runt.”

 

Shippou had to stop himself from snickering. He swung his lower body forward then pointed his feet back to kick the bull holding him in the balls. The bull roared, and tumbled down, releasing Shippou so the fox could roll out of his grasp just before the youkai hit the ground. Shippou let out a whopping cheer as he grabbed Iryūjonmetaru, and launched backward to touch shoulders with Inuyasha. Both armed, the two stood back to back, each growling at the bull that stood before them. Inuyasha lifted tetsusaiga with a grin as a bull youkai came charging toward him, horns first.

 

“Oh would you stop it,” came a disinterested hiss.

 

All four youkai turned to face the speaker.

 

Inuyasha growled in the face of the cat youkai who stood between the two nearest trees, lazily picking at her claws. She sneered at the two bull youkai who seemed to cower under her gaze. “What the hell are you two doing out here?” She snarled.

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to bark an angry rebuttal, but before he could speak, one of the attacking youkai began to ramble. “We...I-I called out some of the other guards, b-because I saw these two, well they were sneaking around!” The bull quickly explained. He marched over to grab Shippou by his collar, ignoring the way the fox squawked in protest. “They, they killed one of our own and broke the jaw of Kenai-sama!”

 

“Because of your own insolence. If I wanted you to approach I would have commanded you to. Now let them go and get back to your posts or I will let these two have their way with you two worthless ingrates.”

 

“Yes, Chihiro-sama.”

 

“That’s Ippantekina to you fools.”

 

The bulls nodded in respect before they retreated. Inuyasha paid them no attention, his gaze locked onto the cat demon instead. Shippou nervously watched the two youkai stare each other down. “Uh…” he began to interject before the cat stepped forward, effectively silencing him. He stepped back in a subconscious attempt to hide himself behind Inuyasha and create distance between himself and the approaching demon.

 

He gasped when Inuyasha snatched his collar and looked up only to see the Inukai glaring down at him. “No, Shippou. Don't ever cower in front of an enemy. Especially not a cat.”

 

Chihiro chuckled, her cat eyes sparkling with amusement. “Hanyou, do you think it wise do assume me to be an enemy?”

 

“Do you think it wise I not?” Inuyasha mocked, baring his teeth at the cat that continued to step forward. She chuckled again as she stepped into Inuyasha’s space, standing almost nose to nose with the angry half-breed. Or at least, she would be, if she were not nearly a foot shorter than him. She was grinning, clearly a mocking gesture, but her smiled slipped away when she caught sight of Inuyasha’s twitching ears. She gasped softly, a sound that Inuyasha caught.

 

“What? What is it? Yoww!!” Inuyasha howled in pain as one of his defenseless ears were grabbed. Chihiro's claws dug into the fluffy ear without pause and she pulled, just to be sure. She couldn't help but be disappointed when the ears didn't disappear or fall off, proving it was no allusion by the kitsune.

 

“You are inukai,” Chihiro muttered in disappointment. She had to jump out of the way when Inuyasha made a swipe at her. “Keep your filthy claws offa me!”

 

“My claws are clean and washed regularly, hanyou. I know I can not say the same for you, however. I shudder to think where your hands have been along the course of the past day.” Chihiro snickered quietly when Inuyasha began to scream and cuss at her again. “Fuck this! Bring me to my brother, you damn pussy! Or I'll storm in there myself!”

 

“If you dare stay, you will die by his hand,” came Chihiro's bored warning.

 

Shippou perked up then. Having watched the two bickering for what felt like a very long time, he was eager to get a word in. “But Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have changed. They're good brothers now.” Chihiro responded with a scoff. She stared at Shippou as if she'd just realized he was there. In fact, she was so short she had to look up at him, although he was only an inch or two bigger than her.

 

He caught the way she rolled her eyes at him before she turned away. “Fine, it'll be your funerals. At least this will provide me some entertainment,” she sighed. Without another word, she began to walk back to the palace, ignoring the stunned looks on both Inuyasha and Shippou's faces.

 

Shippou hesitated to continue forward, but Inuyasha began to run ahead the moment the cat demon was out of sight. “C'mon, Shippou!” He called after him.

 

Shippou gave a small sigh. He had a bad feeling about this, but, then again, most things Inuyasha did left him feeling uneasy.

 

The kitsune comforted himself with thoughts of the ton of meat in Sesshomaru's kitchen, hoping this would end in him getting at least a little nibble in his belly.

 

~

 

“Lord Sesshomaru!”

 

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to sigh as Jaken's grating voice assaulted his ears. He was the only one in the room not to gasp as the little green imp came charging in, pushing the huge doors open so that they slammed against the wall and rattled the very table Sesshomaru and his council were performing their meeting around. A flurry of displeased grumbles arouse, one specifically complaining that Sesshomaru 'needed to learn to control his pathetic charges’. Sesshomaru wanted to snort at the remark, but instead he only glared at the speaker, appreciating the way he shivered at the Daiyoukai's icy anger.

 

“Lord Sesshoma-ruuu!” Jaken continued to cry out.

 

“What is it, Jaken?” Sesshomaru replied, standing from his chair as the little imp approached. With a bored expression, Sesshomaru watched Jaken fall at his feet. Tears swole in the kappa's eyes and he began to whine and whimper. Sesshomaru frowned deeply when Jaken grabbed onto his shoe to nuzzle against it submissively.

 

“Inuyasha has arrived suddenly at the palace with his kitsune charge, my lord! I assumed you did not want him here, and had Chihiro-sama order the guards to destroy him, but he's defeated them all! Chihiro herself is holding him back, but I fear he will find his way inside! I am so so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I've failed you! I failed you my lord, I couldn't even stop your pathetic half-breed of a brother-” Jaken gave a muffled squawk as Sesshomaru stepped on him and his body was flattened against the floor.

 

He looked over his shoulder with a groan of pain, watching his master speed from the room without even looking back to see if he was okay. As the pain began to make Jaken black out, the little imp sniffled pathetically. In a way, he was grateful for the oncoming rest, but before he could truly slip away, the members of Sesshomaru's council were following their lord and hooves, paws, talons, and flippers, and feet rained down on Jaken, successfully forcing him unconscious.

 

Ahead of the charging council of demons, Sesshomaru traveled as quickly as he could to the gates. Indeed, Inuyasha stood just outside with Chihiro blocking him entrance. Though both their swords were drawn, the two seemed to be arguing more than fighting. Sesshomaru could hear Chihiro snickering and Inuyasha violently swearing at her when he approached. He had no times for their games, however. He continued, unnoticed, to charge forward. Coming from behind her, Sesshomaru was able to push Chihiro away before he summoned his poisonous whip and unleashed it in the direction of his brother.

 

“Inuyasha, watch out!” Shippou cried before he leapt forward to grab Inuyasha. He transformed quickly into the usual figure of a balloon to take to the sky as the whip flew toward them again, dangling Inuyasha in his hold. Realizing he had no way to dodge again, Shippou's eyes widened. Sesshomaru saw the kitsune and Inuyasha suddenly vanish as his whip flew forward and struck empty air.

 

“Sesshomaru, what the hell!”

 

“Be quiet Inuyasha, or he'll find us!”

 

With the fox's voice, Sesshomaru could narrow in on where the sounds were coming from, and he aimed towards the left, pleased when he heard Inuyasha yelp in pain. “That hurt, you bastard!”

 

“Be gone, Inuyasha. Leave immediately or I will strike you down while you cower in the arms of your kitsune.” Sesshomaru's warning came with a growl.

 

“Hey, I ain't cowering!”

 

Sesshomaru knew that was all he needed to draw Inuyasha out. He suddenly reappeared in the sky, despite Shippou's protesting. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha did not charge to fight him and tetsusaiga was sheathed as soon as his feet touched the ground. Cautiously, Inuyasha held up his hands in submission. “I don't want to fight. I need to talk to you, Sesshomaru. It's important.”

 

The sincerity Inuyasha displayed had Sesshomaru pausing. Their relationship had changed greatly over the last hundred years, and though Inuyasha was not exactly close to him, Sesshomaru had reluctantly developed a complicated respect for him. He was the brother that, through example, taught Sesshomaru how to display compassion for other. He could not continue to be so ruthless before him... could he? Sesshomaru could feel his stomach churn with unease as he heard his council approach in a small herd. The decision was soon to slip from his fingers if he did not act now.

 

“Inuyasha, go now! Go, you insolent hanyou!” Sesshomaru found himself screaming, although it was too late. Behind him, the western council of the Shihaima formed and began to murmur to each other as if continuing the previous meeting they were having on resources and not watching Sesshomaru stifle an emotional break down within himself.

 

“Hello, all,” Chihiro smiled, nodding towards the council members. Sesshomaru glared at her, a growl ripping out of his throat. “You... you should have stopped them…” he began. Poisoned dripped from his claws and his eyes bled red with hatred. “I will have your head for this!”

 

“I don't believe that necessary,” interrupted an old voice. It accompanied a large unblinking demon, which stared down at Sesshomaru and Chihiro with displeasure. The demon was a bird of sorts with feathers that gleamed blue, red, and green and grew from his skin in decorative patches. When he stepped between Chihiro and Sesshomaru to approach Inuyasha, the light danced along his feathers and nearly blinded the hanyou when it reflected back at him.

 

“What do you want? You wanna fight me, too?” Inuyasha snapped. He began to reach for tetsusaiga but withdrew at the laugh and generous smile the demon before him offered. “I simply wish to know your breed, hanyou. Your aura, your power, they suggest inukai. May I feel your ears and examine if they are genuine?”

 

Inuyasha growled, but his obvious discomfort did nothing to dissuade the demon before him. For the second time that day Inuyasha's ears were pulled, drawing another cry of complaint from the hanyou. “Let go, would you!” Inuyasha more whined than demanded. He let out a small huff when his ear was released and reached up to soothe the pain, not realizing the look of awe that fell upon the face of bird youkai.

 

“This one that stands before us,” The bird demon began, eying Inuyasha with a strange look of astonishment, “Is one of the last inukai on this earth, the second son of the late Inu no Taisho.” Inuyasha gave the crowd a puzzled look as they erupted into gasps and murmurs. “He has finally arrived to take his place as the true Shihaima! We will celebrate him gallantly and accept him fully. Welcome home, Lord Inuyasha!” Eagerly cheering, the demon turned to raise his fist in the air, summoning the other gathered demons to break out into cheers as well. Sesshomaru and Chihiro were silent however. From the cold, ferocious glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru, and Chihiro's dark, amused smile, Inuyasha knew this was nothing good.

 

“Psst, Inuyasha,” Shippou whispered from behind him, finally feeling the need to make himself visible again, “what are these guys talking about?”

 

“I dunno, Shippou.” Inuyasha grumbled, shivering at Sesshomaru's murderous glare, “I dunno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chichi - Dad  
> Iryujonmetaru - metal of illusion  
> Shihaima - ruling devil (what I will use instead of Daiyoukai)  
> Ippantekina - general/leader/cheif


	2. Oh Lord, Inuyasha

Sesshomaru felt an overwhelming feeling he hadn't felt in centuries.  _ Worry. _

 

He watched his council dote upon his half brother and his lips curled up in disgust, his hand clenched into a fist, poison began to drip from his claws. He wouldn't stand for this. He couldn't. The throne was his, he'd sat upon it for almost three centuries now. He'd saved this land from destruction after his foolish father abandoned it for a simple human woman, and he'd led it with an iron fist and protected it with unwavering loyalty.

 

“What right does this half-breed have to my throne!” Sesshomaru found himself snarling out loud. He walked over to Inuyasha, bumping chests with him, snarling down at him. “You've no home here, and you've definitely no throne. Return to your lowly humans, you disgusting creature, and never step foot on this Sesshomaru's territory again.”

 

“What the hell, Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha bared his teeth in return. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he sure as hell wouldn't take that shit from Sesshomaru. He cracked his knuckles, but only managed to shout when a gust of wind came and blew he and Shippou out of the way. He looked back to see the bird youkai where he once was, talons jutting from his fingertips and ready to defend his new Shihaima.

 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you will not do harm to our king and your mate. I can not allow it.”

 

Red seeped into Sesshomaru's irises. “That disgusting thing is no mate of mine. You will die for challenging me, Hayato!” He drew his poison whip and let it crack against the air as a warning. To his dissatisfaction Hayato did not waiver.

 

“Lord Sesshomaru, please,” Came the pleading cry of the simple female mouse youkai, Nanami, “do not make Hayato-sama fight you, or we all will have to interfere. Let us welcome your mate into our home with glee.”

 

“Why the hell do you keep saying I'm his mate!” Inuyasha barked from the sidelines. “I ain't his mate and I'll beat his ass for you guys if I gotta!” Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, the blade shimmering in the sunlight as it transformed. That drew Sesshomaru's attention, and he was eagerly knocking Hayato aside to charge toward Inuyasha. He did not draw his sword, he did not need it. He would kill his half-brother with his own claws, as he should have done before.

 

“Inuyasha, no!” Shippou cried. The kitsune wasted no time taking flight, his tail now taking shape of the usual balloon so he could work with his hands. He fumbled through the bag of tricks he kept attached to his waist, letting out a sigh when he found his trusty slingshot and the small statue. He placed the statue in the band, and pulled back. “Jizo Statue!” He shouted, letting the small object fly. It shot through the air and bounced off Sesshomaru’s head, but then in a puff of smoke it was huge, and when the illusion of weight finally settled in, Sesshomaru suddenly collapsed.

 

There was a silence that settled when Sesshomaru was immobilized. Everyone went still, expecting Sesshomaru to rise and shocked that he could be subdued so simply. The tense mood was quickly broken by Hayato running towards Inuyasha. “Come, Lord Inuyasha, it will not hold him much longer. We must get you inside in safety. Kit, hurry and follow!”

 

Shippou hurriedly landed and scampered in a panic towards the council of youkai, but Inuyasha stayed put, watching Sesshomaru’s still figure. “Oh, Kami...you go ahead, I’ll try to calm him down.”

 

“Lord Inuyasha, you can not,” Hayato warned sternly, holding onto to the cloak of the fire rat without faltering. “It is too dangerous.”   
  
“I can protect myself,” Inuyasha snapped. He tugged his sleeve away from Hayato and rushed towards Sesshomaru before he could be stopped. “Take Shippou inside. Clear out!”

 

With hesitation, the council obeyed Inuyasha’s demand. Shippou was pushed inside by Nanami despite his protests and the rest of the council formed a border around them as they followed close by. Inuyasha shuffled towards Sesshomaru who was oddly unmoving. He finally noticed Chihiro who was somehow perched on top of the palace gates and he growled at her. “Have you been up there the whole time?”

 

“It was a humorous show.” Chihiro grinned as she hopped down. Her tail swayed methodically as she walked forward. “Mmm. I can create a barrier. We’ll need it when you unleash him.” Inuyasha eyed her strangely, not sure how much he trusted her, but at this point he had no other choice but believe. He nodded tensely. He hesitantly made his way towards Sesshomaru’s flattened body. With a swift kick, he knocked the statue off of Sesshomaru. It fell with a crash and then dust flew up in an explosion as the statue changed back to its original form. When it had finally settled, Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru. His brother began to slowly shift and then he was pushing himself up onto his feet.

 

“Uhh, Chihiro…?” Inuyasha murmured nervously. He rushed back to her side, and a barrier thankfully came down around them as she’d promised. Chihiro was at attention the same as Inuyasha, both examining Sesshomaru as he stared them down the same way. They both knew better than relax when he was calm and seemingly unphased.

 

“Sesshomaru, are you okay?” Inuyasha shivered at the angry grunt he received in return. Sesshomaru began to move forward, and, unafraid, Inuyasha stepped forward as well. They both stood on the edge of the barrier, staring into each other’s eyes as they’d done hundred of times before trying to slice each other down. This time, it was different.

 

“Look, what the hell are all those youkai going on about? That I’m Shihaima and...your mate. What’s happening?” Sesshomaru glared, only returning Inuyasha’s soften gaze with a look of steel. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with. You and your kitsune will leave immediately, or I will slaughter you both.”   
  
Inuyasha felt a growl rumble from his throat at the mention of Shippou. “You don’t have to be an asshole! I don’t know what the hell all those youkai were talking about, but I don’t want your fucking throne, okay? I came here to ask for your help.” Sesshomaru snorted. “You can not lie to me, hanyou. Who told you of your inheritance? Was it Myouga? I will squash that flea once and for all.”   
  


“Myouga didn’t tell me anything. I really don’t know what’s going on!” Inuyasha gave a frustrated huff, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t know shit about dad or what he left me or whatever. I thought Tetsusaiga was it.”

 

“Do not be mistaken; Tetsusaiga is all. You will not take my kingdom from me.”

 

“I don’t fucking want it!” Inuyasha was screaming. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to even his voice and continue. “I need your help, Sesshomaru. Me and the runt might fucking die without it. I don’t say this often but: please. Please help us.”

 

Sesshomaru could barely stomach the sincerity displayed in Inuyasha’s expression. He turned away then. “Never. I will never help the likes of you. Be gone. Take your kit and leave my territory.”   
  
Inuyasha felt defiance boiling inside him. The bastard! He thought he’d changed. He thought they’d be close now, or at least normal! But Sesshomaru was just the same evil bastard as he’d always been, and though it hurt, Inuyasha could not say he was even surprised.

 

“Yeah, well it don’t look like your territory to me. Seems like it’s rightfully mine. Ain’t I the true Shihaima?” Inuyasha felt himself smirk at the glare he received from Sesshomaru. “Don’t you dare you filthy half-breed-”   
  
That last bit of goating was the push Inuyasha needed to take off. He jumped from the barrier and dozens of feet ahead, and when his feet touched the ground again he was running, running through the palace doors and following Shippou’s scent as a map through the numerous halls and walkways. He could hear and smell Sesshomaru behind him, gaining on Inuyasha inch by inch as they flew through the castle. But Inuyasha reached his destination first. He could smell Shippou and the rest of the flock of demons behind a pair of mahogany doors he was lead to. He charged and crashed through them just as Sesshomaru caught his ankle. The two tumbled into the room, rolling around the floor as they wrestled. Yips of pain escaped the ball of inukai demons as it fumbled across the tile. It wasn’t until Sesshomaru finally got the upper hand and landed over his brother, straddling his waist and sinking his nails into the hanyou’s throat that the council members intervened. 

 

“Ugh if this is how the next generation is flirting these days, I'm happy I'll be gone soon,” murmured an old demon resembling a red panda. In his youkai form, as sluggish as it was, the bear slid over and with a flick of his wrist, immobilized Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

 

It sighed with boredom as it began to levitate the two to float apart, placing Inuyasha on one side of the large room and Sesshomaru on the other.

 

“How dare you use this blasted hex against me!” Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle when he realized he'd been let go but Sesshomaru was still under the panda's influence.

 

“I will release you once you've calm down, Lord Sesshomaru. Or until we do what we must and Lord Inuyasha is in a state to fight back with all knowledge possible.”

 

Sesshomaru didn't much care for this explanation. He squirmed and snarled in the supernatural hold, despite the fact that the old bear barely glanced at him.

 

“Ahh, let us introduce ourselves and quickly explain before Lord Sesshomaru breaks free,” squeaked a short mouse demon. Her name was Nanami, if Inuyasha remembered correctly. “I am Nanami. I am of the new generation of the council, representing the animals that roam these lands.”

 

“You know I am Hayato of falcons. I was once a soldier in your father's army. I respect him immensely. This old monkey,” Hayato stated quickly, gesturing to well-aged female demon who gazed about as if senile, “Is Aoi-sama. The owl youkai is Samuru. The two wolves are Keiji and Kenji. The chameleon whose presence you may or may not have noticed, is a great illusionist by the name of Tohru, and the hyena is Danuja-sama. The red panda youkai which holds Sesshomaru at bay is the great Jun'ichi. And, of course, you know Chihiro-sama, our army commander.”

 

Inuyasha felt his jaw fall open when he noticed Chihiro seated at the table as well. “How the hell did she get in here!?”

 

“Never mind that,” Jun'ichi grunted, “my hold on our Lord falters by the seconds. Hanyou, you must be informed on what place you have in our kingdom, for you have a decision to make very soon.”

 

“Your father left this for you. Every inch of this blasted castle he assigned to be your responsibility. He believed Sesshomaru too corrupted with a desire for power to rule fairly, and so he vowed to raise you in a different light so you may take the throne when he died.”

 

“However, on the night your father set out to retrieve you and secure your ningen mother's safety, he died, and you were lost from this kingdom.”

 

“Bullshit, I wasn't lost. Myouga knew where I was. Hell Totosai could reach out to me real quick if he wanted to. And fucking Sesshomaru has been hot on my tail since I was only fifty years old!”

 

“Yes, this is true, and I understand your anger, Inuyasha-sama, but Myouga separated from the throne when Sesshomaru took his rule, and never knew of the instructions to take you as ruler instead, as it was news left specifically for members of this council to spread about.”

 

“And Sesshomaru. We personally sent him out to find you many times. At one point, he informed us that you'd died tragically as a child to a violent youkai after the death of your mother. We sent soldiers looking for a body after his news and when we found none, we assumed you were eaten. We did not know his aim was to deceive us all. We did not think it possible for one to display such animosity to their own mate, but I suppose since you are only a half breed the draw is not strong enough to impair Sesshomaru's envy.”

 

“I envy nothing that hanyou has!”

 

Jun'ichi glared at Sesshomaru, but otherwise did not address him. Inuyasha seemed too focused on what he was being told to have heard Sesshomaru at all. He took a tense breath and then glanced around at the gathering of youkai. “Me and Sesshomaru...are mates?”

 

“Not exactly,” came Hayato's terse reply. “Your father has bounded your souls in a sort of pre-mating ritual. This was done during your fetal growth, Inuyasha. You weren't yet born. It is a bond not easily broken, though it can be undone as it is not official. However, once you are turned into a full demon, your and Sesshomaru’s youkai will behave similarly to that of a mated pair.”

 

“Wh-what? When I...our youkai... what are you talking about?”

 

“I'll show you, child!” The monkey woman shouted in frustration. She rose from the table and hobbled over to Inuyasha. He could barely stop himself from gagging at the sight of her. Her left eye rolled around in her head, her skin sagged off of her allowing her bones to jut visibly through them. She wore only a simple kimono that was much too big and allowed too much of her to be viewed. “Come here, you blasted hanyou!”

 

“No way, don't touch me, old woman!”

 

“Inuyasha, it is imperative that you obey Aoi-sama. It was your father's final command to her that she turn his half-bred son into a full youkai before her death. She will not rest in peace until she completes this request,” Hayato explained.

 

“He's right, you ungrateful mutt! This'll probably kill me, but at least it'll be a death of obedience! Jun'ichi, your help, please.”

 

“Create a barrier, Aoi-sama, I will be with you shortly,” Jun'ichi responded. His voice was strained and his body shaking with the effort he needed to restrain Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wanted to feel bad for the guy, but then he was reaching out his left hand towards Inuyasha and now both inukai were unable to move. “Hey, what the hell!” Inuyasha barked trying to move his arms to draw tetsusaiga or move his legs to escape. Neither of the old geezers paid him any attention. Aoi erected her barrier around the three of them.

 

“Wait, don't let Sesshomaru go!” Inuyasha hissed, struggling weakly, “where's my kit? Get my kit out of here first, dammit!” Inuyasha only let himself calm slightly when he witnessed Jun'ichi give Tohru a nonverbal sign and then the council and Shippou disappeared.

 

With a sigh Jun'ichi released Sesshomaru. Immediately, the daiyoukai charged, slamming against the barrier with incredible force. Inuyasha was surprised that it didn't immediately dissipate.

 

“Woah, old woman, how strong is this thing?”

 

“Strong enough! Now hush, I need to concentrate, mutt. Jun’ichi, is he held tightly?”

 

“He will not escape. Now do this quickly Aoi-sama.”

 

“I know! Don't rush me, you old bastard,” Aoi grumbled. Inuyasha gawked as she pulled a large marble from somewhere inside her haori. In glew so brightly that he was unable to look directly at it without his eyes watering.

 

“Wait what the hell are you going to do with that? What if I don't want to be a full demon! I didn't ask for this shit!” Inuyasha hissed as he struggled against the supernatural hold.

 

“Yeah? And I didn't ask to be given the responsibility of turning you. You will be a terrible Lord if you continue to think only of yourself!” Aoi huffed. She wrapped both hands around the glowing orb. Inuyasha could smell her skin burning against it, but the old woman behaved as if it did not hurt her at all. He gawked at her for many reasons, beginning to think the woman was seriously mentally disturbed. But then he felt a stinging pain over taking him. “Oh Kami, what the fuck is that!”

 

Sesshomaru growled from outside the barrier. He pushed against the barrier with a vicious howl, his eyes glowing red and fangs elongating. If Jun'ichi and Aoi were not focused on Inuyasha and the hanyou's eyes were not closed, they would have seen Sesshomaru's claws sinking through the barrier.

 

Inuyasha's body shook as the pain reverberated through him. He felt his muscles swelling, his bones shifting. His small puppy ears were burning violently. The hanyou could only whine as his body was changed, forcefully molded into something new.

 

“He is almost changed!” Aoi glanced back at Sesshomaru who had gotten an arm through the barrier. She showed hardly any concern. “Lord Sesshomaru I advice you stand back. Your brother is soon to be unleashed. And you know as well as I do what that means.”

 

“Be silent! This Sesshomaru will not run!” He snarled in return as he pushed through. With a great wave of ki unleashed from the angry Daiyoukai, Aoi's barrier descentigrated. 

 

“Shit,” Jun'ichi cussed softly. Then, “Chihiro, now!”

 

The faithful cat demon appeared in a flash and as Sesshomaru charged to cut down the three traitors, she disappeared as quickly as she came with Aoi and Jun'ichi in tow. Sesshomaru had to force back his youkai which bared its teeth with the desire to kill the disobedient. But then it stilled and Sesshomaru felt it retreat inside him like fearful dog. He had no time to question why his energy dissipated before he heard Inuyasha groan softly.

 

Oh no. 

 

Sesshomaru stepped away from Inuyasha when he began to stir. The air was different. Inuyasha was different.

 

Sesshomaru covered his nose in an attempt to avoid breathing in Inuyasha’s new, overwhelming musk. His smell was much more potent, sweeter and it rolled off of him in thick, suffocating waves. Inuyasha made a soft, deep, rumbling noise as he stood to his feet. His eyes met Sesshomaru’s and Sesshomaru swooned with the powerful ki that rolled off the newly transformed hanyou. No, not hanyou, he was a full youkai now, with new pointed ears resting on the sides of his face instead of the dog ears that used to protrude from the top of his head. Adorning his face were four deep red marking, two tracing each of his cheeks. His pupils were still their stunning gold, but the white of his eyes were now red; His youkai had taken over.

 

Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch when Inuyasha grinned at him with a full mouth of razor sharp canines.

 

“ **_Mate_ ** ,” Inuyasha purred, and his tails - yes there were two of them, both fluffy, thick, and long enough to hang down Inuyasha’s body to the floor and rest a good foot behind him - they began to wag gently as Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru.

 

Sesshomaru swallowed the fear that clumped in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it felt like this took forever to be published. It definitely felt that way for me. When I first posted this story, I literally had this entire chapter written and edited, and then suddenly I realized it just wasn't going to work, because if I published it the way it was, I'd need to spend at least one more chapter crammed with exposition before I could dive in to the good stuff. And, c'mon, I know you guys think this stuff is boring lol! So, I rewrote it to pack it full of all the need-to-know so I can get to the exciting stuff in chapter four! Not much Inuyasha and Sesshomaru action yet, but a ton of Inuyasha being a protective dad, which is awesome. I hope you enjoy!

“Keep your distance,” Sesshomaru threatened, his claws dripping poison. Inuyasha chuckled, sending a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine. He continued to stalk forward, encouraged by the way Sesshomaru took intimidated steps back.

 

“ **_Come to me. I will do you no harm, Meito._ **”

 

“This Sesshomaru is no mate of yours,” Sesshomaru growled despite the way his youkai stirred with arousal in response. It was hiding, knowing the way it would react to their bond mate. It wanted, it needed, but it hid, thank Kami-sama.

 

“ **_Not yet, but release your youkai and we will finalize the bond set between our souls right here, right now._ **” Inuyasha's youkai grinned wolfishly to accompany its suggestive words. Sesshomaru shuddered as Inuyasha released a powerful wave of ki. His scent was overpowering. He smelt like the honey of wild bees, sweet, but strong, powerful.

 

“No part of me wants any relation with you. Draw into my brother and allow me to kill him without your interference.” Sesshomaru commanded. He forced himself to stop retreating and stand his ground, but his knees were shaking under his robes. He was in such a daze that he could not react when Inuyasha suddenly charged towards him. Sesshomaru was slammed against the wall, Inuyasha's claws digging uncomfortably into the daiyoukai's chin. Sesshomaru groaned softly as Inuyasha nuzzled close, burying his nose again the junction of Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. Sesshomaru's cock began to stiffened despite the way he flushed with anger and embarrassment.

 

“Release me!”

 

“ **_Why would I when I can mark you right here, my mate?_ ** ” Inuyasha taunted. His soft, pink tongue rolled out of his mouth and came down on Sesshomaru's neck, tasting his pale skin. Sesshomaru couldn't quiet the moan that fell from his lips. Inuyasha pheromones were clouding his head, making everything fuzzier. He could feel his youkai pushing for control, begging for Sesshomaru to allow submission. The best he could manage to defend himself was a weak growl that only made Inuyasha's youkai chuckle. “ **_Hush, Meito. I will take care of you when we are mated. I will protect you, fill you with pups. I will provide to satisfy your every need. Submit to me, and you will never want._ **”

 

“I will not. Mark me against my will and I will cut you down.”

 

“ **_You kill your mate and you die the same._ **”

 

“That's a sacrifice this Sesshomaru is willing to make,” Sesshomaru snarled. His anger faltered when Inuyasha traced one of his pointed claws along Sesshomaru's sensitive magenta marked cheek. The now larger demon's touch was gentle, almost sensual in nature, and it made Sesshomaru pleasantly shiver despite how desperately he wanted to get away from that touch. “ **_I am honored to have such a strong mate_ ** ,” Inuyasha's youkai purred, “ **_When I take you, I will pride myself at making you submit._ **”

 

Sesshomaru had no time to formulate a response before the red in Inuyasha's eyes was fading away. Inuyasha began to sway, and his eyes fell shut as he passed out, no longer being powered by his youkai. Sesshomaru frowned when Inuyasha fell forward and his mass fell on Sesshomaru's chest. With a growl the Daiyoukai shoved Inuyasha off of him, feeling great satisfaction when his brother flew a good distance and crashed into the conference table with a loud thud.

 

“Uh...ow...what the fuck,” Inuyasha gasped in pain as he awoke. He didn't have any time to take in the surroundings before Sesshomaru charged.

 

Inuyasha dodged the claws that swung at his face with a speed he'd never possessed before. Each swing he ducked or jumped away from, his reflexes now sharp enough to allow him effortless precision.

 

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, this stops now. We have much to talk about in terms of your father's land.” Inuyasha was able to recognize the intrusive voice as one belonging to a member of Sesshomaru’s council and surely, when he located the speaker, it was one of the two wolf brothers.

 

“Incorrect. This land is mine and that is not open to any other interpretation,” Sesshomaru said, not even looking at the twins, instead focusing his energy on channelling his ki into his poisonous whip and lashing it at Inuyasha. Something in Inuyasha, something deeply instinctual and overwhelming, demanded Inuyasha stand his ground. This time, Inuyasha did not dodge, but allowed the whip to fly with incredibly accuracy towards his unguarded face. At the last moment, Inuyasha caught it. Grunting softly at the pain in his flesh as the whip fried his skin, Inuyasha focused on holding on. He tugged on the poisonous rope, disabling Sesshomaru's balance and shocking the daiyoukai, and then he swung the whip around and slammed Sesshomaru into a nearby wall with it. He snickered at the cheap move he managed, feeling pleased to see Sesshomaru toyed with. At the same time, Inuyasha had shocked himself. He didn't quite understand what was happening. He was never strong enough to do that before. Any other day, Sesshomaru's whip would have sliced through his hand and killed him immediately after, but then it'd only left a smarting burn.

 

When his brother righted himself after the slight disorientation, Inuyasha flexed his claws, ready to defend himself. It was only a slight disappointment when the wolf brothers appeared suddenly and jumped in front of him to block his attacks. “Cease this now! We have much to discuss. Did you not come with news of some sort, Lord Inuyasha?”

 

“Well, yeah. I need Sesshomaru's help!” Inuyasha admitted, “but he's been trying to kill me since I got here!”

 

“I know that.” Keiji grumbled. He rolled his eyes and then pointed to the door. “Both of you will meet the council for a discussion. Or you may kill each other, for you are now evenly matched in power. I suppose it is your choice.”

 

Sesshomaru stood alert and stanced for battle on the other side of the massive room. He was glaring at Inuyasha, his gaze cold but also frightened. It was hard for Inuyasha to feel sorry for the bastard when he'd been trying to cut his head off all day, but still the once hanyou felt some conviction to help him.

 

“Let's go. But I don't want his fucking kingdom, okay?” Inuyasha tried to explain to Keiji. He glanced back over to Sesshomaru who was watching the exchange intently.

 

“You may have no choice.” Kenji replied in place of his brother. He began to walk away. Keiji nodded for Inuyasha to follow him, while he stood unmoving and facing Sesshomaru. Not wanting to get caught in another fight with the dog demon, Inuyasha scurried after the other wolf brother.

 

“Is my kit okay?” He found himself asking, thinking of how unfamiliar Shippou was with the castle and its residents.

 

“He's being fed currently. It was the only way to keep him from asking us a barrage of questions.” Under the annoyance, there was some humor in Kenji's voice. Inuyasha found himself huffing a breathy laugh as well. “That sounds like him, yeah.” He murmured. Kenji nodded in response and then silence fell over them.

 

Inuyasha took the opportunity to focus on what had just happened. He felt odd. He felt different. Stronger. He reached up to touch his cheeks, feeling only his normal smooth skin. There was no sign of any markings that he could feel. He let out a small sigh, but he wasn't sure it was one of relief. He reached up to feel his for his ears, a sure sign that Aoi's spell or whatever didn't turn him into a full demon like she said.

 

Inuyasha's breath caught.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“Ahh, you've finally realized?” Kenji replied, sounding bored at the most.

 

“What did that bitch...I...Ahh!” Inuyasha began to pat himself down, searching for any other anomalies. When he discovered the two tails he shrieked. “I’m a full demon!”

 

“Yes, you've been transformed. Aoi is very powerful, she would not have failed.”

 

“But I didn't want this!” Inuyasha screamed, and his two tails, which he was now aware of, curled against his legs. Kenji glanced at him, seeming completely uninterested in his outburst. “Why not? You are stronger now. You are better able to protect your kit.”

 

“I could do that before,” Inuyasha growled, “I've been taking care of him for a hundred and ten years!”

 

Kenji glanced at Inuyasha curiously and allowed silence to fall between them again. It made sense for Inuyasha to be self conscious about this new change, he supposed. He only hoped the young dog demon would learn to appreciate this new adjustment for what it was.

 

As they approached the second meeting room. He stood back to allow the two guards to open the doors and led Inuyasha inside. He left Inuyasha at the front of the room and moved to take his seat beside the rest of the council members.

 

“Inuyasha!?” Came Shippou's voice from the back of the room. The little kit hurriedly stood up and ran over, the furry, bloody leg of some animal in his hand. The half eaten leg slipped from Shippou's hand and fell to the floor with a small plop when the stunned Shippou finally caught sight of Inuyasha. “W-woah...are you-?”

 

“A full demon?...yeah.” Inuyasha felt himself blushing. All eyes in the room were pointed his way. Before, his ears would have stood at attention as an obvious give away that he was nervous, but now he could scan the gathering of youkai with no obvious signs of his discomfort.

 

Shippou's discomfort was easy to see, however. He seemed unsettled, almost afraid. He watched Inuyasha intensely, and his tail flickered and danced around to display how tense he was. “I... I don't like it here. When are we going to leave?” He asked. Shippou tried to sound casual, but he couldn't hide the stressful strain in his voice or the thick smell of anxiety that wafted off of him.

 

“Soon, kid.” Inuyasha promised with a small sigh. He reached out to ruffle Shippou's hair a bit, and was pleased to feel Shippou relax just a bit at that touch. In truth, he could understand if Shippou was unsettled. In a way, he was unsettled by the change as well. He didn't feel the same. There was a nagging, inescapable new...itch under Inuyasha's skin.

He'd changed, and he was terrified.

 

Inuyasha sighed a shaky breath. His fingers brushed over his cheeks. Sesshomaru had markings on his cheeks. Would he have them too?

 

“Shippou... show me what I look like,” Inuyasha quietly commanded.

 

“You have two tails. I can't even shapeshift two tails,” Shippou murmured, before he obediently began to transform. Inuyasha watched as Shippou became him. He gasped and reached out to touch Shippou's - erm, his own cheek. Two deep red markings adorned each side of his face. They were jagged and sharp like bolts of lightning. One pair traced the entirety of his cheekbone, and the other, smaller ones rested under his eyes.

 

“Do I really have those?” Inuyasha murmured in awe. He brushed his shaking fingers against Shippou's cheeks. The markings were not like Sesshomaru's. He wondered if they were like his father's.

 

Shippou nodded, squirming away from Inuyasha's reaching fingers. “Yeah actually. And- woah, your dog ears are gone…”

 

Inuyasha couldn't listen as Shippou began to examine him. He was in some kind of daze, struck with disbelief. A full demon. He had strength, speed, and the abilities he'd always wanted to have. But, there was no joy.

 

What he felt the most, oddly, was shame.

 

“Kitsune, return to your form and stand away from our Lord. He is feeling quite overwhelmed, child.” Jun'ichi suddenly spoke.

 

“But-”

 

“Go and eat your rabbit.”

 

Shippou scowled as he quickly poofed back to his original form. He growled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not a kid anymore. I've reached maturity. You can't boss me around! Or Inuyasha!”

 

Shippou surprised himself when he turned to the gathering of youkai and shouted, “Why did you do this to him? And you left him with Sesshomaru! He could have been hurt!” His face m had turned suddenly red, a ferocious growl bubbled up from his throat, “Are you guys stupid or something? You changed him into a full demon without even asking!”

 

“Shippou,” Inuyasha murmured, surprised. He touched a hand to Shippou's shoulder, but was angrily shrugged off. “No! You could have hurt him!” He pointed an accusing finger at the council of youkai. “I'm okay, Shippou. Hey, calm down,” Inuyasha tried to quiet the kit. He touched a hand to the back of his neck and soothingly massaged his thumb against the skin there. That was all it took for the anger to rush out of Shippou's system. The small kit's shoulders slumped forward, and he took ragged, shaky breaths as he tried to truly calm himself. Inuyasha stepped in front of Shippou, shielding him from the judgemental stares the council of youkai omitted. His hand moved into Shippou’s hair, stroking it gently. “Come on, kid. It’s okay. You gotta get yourself under control. What did I tell you about that?” Inuyasha scolded, but his tone was gentle. Shippou sniffled. He wiped his face hard against his sleeve to suppress his tears. He leaned into Inuyasha just a bit, and then, quietly so no one else could hear, he whispered, “I'm just glad you're okay, Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha felt a warmth blossom in his chest. He ruffled Shippou's hair affectionately. “I'm glad you're okay too, kid. But you gotta calm down, okay? It's not smart to pick a fight here.”

 

Shippou nodded. He clenched his fist and set his jaw. After only a moment or two, he stepped away from Inuyasha, looking angry still, but composed. Inuyasha finally took the cue to face the council members again, hit son at his side.

 

“You weren't supposed to see any of that. Forget it happened,” Inuyasha grumbled menacingly, immediately jumping to the defense.

 

“But Inuyasha-sama, you and your pup are adorable,” Chihiro teased maliciously, “are you two always so emotional and prone to crying fits-”

 

“Shut up,” Inuyasha growled. His voice lacked any humor, “that's my kid you're mocking. One more word and I'll slit your goddamn throat.” He continued to growl, the threatening sound rumbling deep from his chest. Chihiro looked unphased. Her eyes were sparkling with the uncaring, sinister humor cats always possessed. It just pissed Inuyasha off more.

 

He felt a sort of...power creep up his body and warm his chest. With it was a dangerous fury. Inuyasha gnashed his long fangs at Chihiro as he drew Tetsusaiga.  “Fucking try it, Chihiro, say another word. I dare any of you!” He snarled.

 

No demon standing before Inuyasha would meet his eye. It was Shippou that stood up to him. The young fox gave Inuyasha a sharp nudge. “Stop! You’re making it worse! I don't need you to fight my battles, Inuyasha,” Shippou huffed, feeling embarrassed by his small break down. He didn't want to seem weak or like he needed his Chichi to baby him whenever he got upset. “Put Tetsusaiga away!”

 

Inuyasha pushed Shippou back and growled at him, but it was still more gentle, more subtle. “No. You don’t tell me what to do. Don’t forget who’s in charge around here. I’m not gonna let someone fuck you over, kid.”  
  
“But, Inuyasha-”

 

“You’re my child and I said shut up,” Inuyasha grumbled, voice low. Scowling, Shippou finally fell silent.

 

Eyebrows raised as the gathering of demons watched the exchange unfold. Shippou huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, a small growl bubbling out of him as he began to scowl. He was surprised when Samuru called his name, and he looked over at the old owl, even though he was still very much pissed off. “Do not feel anger, Shippou-chan. You should be honored to have such a strong father,” Samuru said gently, kindly. Obviously, he was only trying to calm the situation, “he is only trying to help you as he feels best. Some like you do not have father figures that would run into battle for them. With a will like that, your Chichi will be a powerful leader someday soon.”

 

Shippou didn’t answer, too busy sulking about the scolding to heed the advice. Inuyasha, however, felt an odd flare of warmth in his chest. It was then that he realized he was still holding Tetsusaiga, still pointing it at the amused Chihiro. He quickly put the sword back in its sheath and instead resorted to glaring.

 

“Hmph. Stop ass kissing,” Inuyasha murmured, ignoring his own blush from Samuru's praise, “I'm not gonna be your leader.”

 

“Why not, Inuyasha-sama? It's imperative that you-”

 

“It ain't imperative that I do shit!” Inuyasha growled. “Shippou's right! I never said I wanted this! I just...fuck, what the hell did you guys do this for!” Inuyasha yelled suddenly. His shoulders began to tremble as he glared at the group of youkai. “Why did you have to make me into something I'm not? Was I not **_good enough for you as a half breed_ ** ,” Inuyasha snarled. His voice had turned rough and deep and his eyes were glowing red, “ **_If you truly wanted me, you wouldn't be manipulating me!”_ **

 

“Lord Inuyasha, control yourself! Your youkai has a new powerful vessel and desires to take control of you. Leash it before it can leash you, Great Dog,” Jun'ichi encouraged. “You must not unleash your true form here!”

 

Inuyasha growled as he curled his hands into tight fists, trying to prevent his nails from growing as they wanted. A similar rush of power as before bolted through him. It wasn't controlled as it'd been when he was protecting Shippou and the sudden forceful expulsion of such power was almost painful. Inuyasha focused as best he could on Jun'ichi's words, and he was able to pull the reins on the transformation. He focused on taking deep breaths and stabilizing his emotions, and slowly he felt his power curl back into himself. His claws and teeth shrunk, his voice lost the gravel and his eyes returned to their true colors.  It had never been this easy to stop his youkai before. Inuyasha could hardly believe he'd managed to keep control. His hands were slightly shaking, his breath coming out in hard pants. When he allowed himself to focus, he could feel his own energy pulsing in his chest. It called to him, begging to be released.

 

“It's an incredible feeling, this power, yes?” Came a weak voice. Inuyasha scowled at Samuru, the old owl demon that addressed him. “Wha...what the hell are you talking about, old man?” Inuyasha tried to sound tough, but he was in a bit of a daze.

 

“I didn't mean to startle, my Lord.” Samuru cooed softly. “Are you alright? If you were not prepared for the strength of your youkai, it could bring you to your knees very easily.” As Inuyasha began to sway, Shippou reached out to steady him.

 

“Chichi! Are you okay?” Shippou asked in a panic.

 

“I'm...I'm fine, really. It's just...I can feel it. Can feel myself. How powerful I am...” Inuyasha murmured. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling how rapidly his heart was beating. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't seem to do more than weakly pant. He tried to steady himself, to keep from collapsing. It was so much power pushing down on him, flowing through him like a powerful electric current. It wanted to burst out of him and be free. His skull began to throb terribly and he had to hurriedly take a seat to hold his head in his hands and try to sooth the pain.

 

Chihiro stared at Inuyasha with a look of humorous pity. “Aoi-sama are you sure he was ready to be turned so suddenly?”

 

Aoi rolled her eyes as if that was the most foolish question she'd ever been asked. “He's fine! Just acting like a sniveling pup, is all. He hasn't torn himself to shreds yet. That is enough proof he'll be able to handle his new strength!”

 

“Aoi-sama, I don't believe that's what Chihiro meant. He is so easily overwhelmed…” Nanami worriedly stroked her whiskers, smoothing them against her cheeks. “What if he falls ill?”

 

“His problem is not illness! His body is strong, his mind is the weak one!” Aoi huffed. “I've done all I could do for the brat, now it's up to him.”

 

“I disagree. He is untrained to channel his energy. That is an easy fix,” Danuja spoke for the first time.

 

“I agree, Danuja-sama,” Kenji interjected, “You, Keiji and I are canines. We have some semblance of the abilities and aura of his inner beast. Let us attempt to train him to control his new strength, council members.”

 

“You wolves are fools if you believe you can train him. He exceeds all of your limits. You shall barely scratch the surface if you attempted,” Hayato murmured, finally allowing his input. A silence fell over all the council members as a sudden thought invaded each of their minds. They all knew what needed to be done.

 

“Lord Sesshomaru must-”

 

“As if he'd ever agree-”

 

“He holds a hatred for our Lord! We have learned he is deceitful! How could we trust!-”

 

“I agree with Danuja-sama. This will bring disaster-”

 

“It is the only way-”

 

“Our only option is-”

 

“Would you shut up already!” Shippou suddenly barked, surprising the gathering of council members. “Shut up! Inuyasha is about to pass out and you're all bickering and making it worse, dammit! Can't you come to a stupid conclusion without screaming!”

 

Unbelievably, every council member was quiet. The room fell silent for a few long moments, the only sound being Inuyasha's pained groans as his head throbbed.

 

Nanami was frowning deeply at the sight of their new Lord in so much pain. She hadn’t spoken during the argument about Sesshomaru’s responsibility or whatnot to train Inuyasha, she preferred to speak to their new Shihaima directly. She spoke quietly, her voice just above a gentle whisper. “Lord Inuyasha, are you alright? Your youkai is so powerful...”

 

“I'm fine,” Inuyasha grumbled dismissively. He didn't have the patience for conversation, too busy trying to cope with the intense stinging against his brain, “Just fucking peachy. I can deal with the pain.”

 

This only made her frown more defined. She shook her head, eyes full of pity. “Oh, Lord Inuyasha, you don't understand. Your youkai...when you two truly join in power, it will be quite painful - much more painful that this - unless you're learned to be one with your other half.”

 

“Then I'll figure it out,” Inuyasha's words had a strong bite to them. It was obvious he was starting to become annoyed and didn’t appreciate it, but Nanami was sure he needed to hear her. She again shook her head. “To try it alone would be deadly! If you agree to stay, you will be well taught here, our Lord. Please-”

 

“Look, I'm sorry but I ain't fucking staying here, okay?” Inuyasha finally snapped, “Shippou is in trouble. I'm trying to save my kit. I can't be sitting around eating sushi and kabobs with my feet up when my fucking kid is in danger! You’re all out of your fucking minds if you think I'm gonna stay here and fight with my fucking brother over your fucking kingdom. I have a fox that's my top priority. He fucking needs me, alright? More than you people do.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes scanned the council members. Some of them looked distraught. Some of them looked angry. Some looked conflicted. Samuru could not look at Inuyasha, he stared at the wall behind him instead. Nanami had her hand over her mouth and her eyes shut tight with tears sliding down her cheeks and over her whiskers. Jun'ichi and Aoi sat next to each other, frantically whispering conversation. Of all nine members of the council only Hayato looked directly at Inuyasha. His gaze was not one of disbelief or pain or anger. He was obviously hurt, obviously upset, but he expressed it with an emotion Inuyasha could not place. Despite the surprising discontent from them all, Inuyasha spoke as uncaring and stoney as if he were Sesshomaru himself.

 

“I’m in this castle, I'm in this goddamn room because I need help. I'm only here because we need help. If we won't get it, let me know and me and the runt are fucking gone then, cause we ain't staying for this shit.”

 

“Lord Inuyasha, please...” Nanami began, her voice shaking with small sobs.

 

“No, no Nanami, Inuyasha-sama is right. We must neglect selfishness and open our minds and ears to our Lord's needs. On this council, we live to serve our Shihaima completely; need I remind you all? Now, Inuyasha-sama, please. What troubles you, our Lord?” Hayato asked, his arms folded into the sleeves of his robes and his sturdy gaze one of concentration.

 

“I'm not your damn Lord,” Inuyasha grumbled, more to himself than the gathering of youkai.  

 

Shippou frowned nervously when Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward to face the members of the council. They stared at him curiously and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “I have...uhh…” he started nervously as he pulled back his bangs, “I've got this thing on my forehead…”

 

Most of the council remained unaffected, if not confused, but Aoi and Samuru rose in a sudden panic. Samuru, usually gentle and well paced began to shout, startling even Inuyasha. “Oh, kit, you must go immediately. All council members must disperse! Chihiro take Danuja and remove the kit from the room. Kenji find Sesshomaru-sama and your brother immediately, please. Nanami contact the eldest healers. Aoi-”

 

“I know what I must do.” Aoi said tensely, “Inuyasha, if you'll please-”

 

“Wait wait what's happening?” Inuyasha shouted over the commotion of youkai frantically moving about to follow orders. He growled violently at Danuja and Chihiro as they approached Shippou and jumped in front of him to shield him from their advances. Chihiro drew back when red began to seep into Inuyasha's eyes. “Lord Inuyasha, you must trust us. The kit must be moved to the next room. It is important!” Samuru tried to reason with him, but he was only snarled at viciously.

 

“Hey guys?” Shippou cried out from behind Inuyasha. He seemed overwhelmed, but the kit was not a child and he could recognize the danger. “Inuyasha is being taken over by his youkai!”

 

“We are well aware, fox,” Chihiro answered with a roll of her eyes. She was stanced for battle. From her belt she drew a golden sword but Inuyasha only snarled when it was pointed towards him. He raised his claws to strike. Power reverberated through him. One hit and he could kill her. If he drew Tetsusaiga, they'd all die.

 

“Wait, Chichi!” Shippou shouted. “Look! I have my hammer, and fox magic! I'll be fine!”

 

“ **_Quiet_ ** .” Inuyasha snarled. He took a step forward, claws and teeth bared. But he suddenly let out a shout when he felt sharp claws grab his ankle. He was pulled back hard, making him lose his balance and slap hard against the ground when he fell. Shippou could barely believe he had the courage to pull such a stunt, but he felt he had to protect those around him. “ **_Shippou!_ **” Inuyasha growled as he stood back up, seeming angrier than before. Shippou couldn’t help it. He ran. But Inuyasha was much, much faster. In a split second he'd caught up to his son, and he grabbed his collar to keep him from running any further. Shippou shivered as Inuyasha loomed over him, expecting to be cut down for attacking him.

 

No attack came.

 

“ **_Sit still, musuko. I am still your father and the alpha of our pack! If you move again there will be dire consequences._ **” Inuyasha let out a menacing snarl that made Shippou squeak as if be were only twenty years old again. “Okay, okay, I-”

 

A deafening crack sound shattered the tension.

 

Shippou was suddenly released. He fell on his ass with a small squeak, but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. Inuyasha stumbled back and collapsed to the floor where he lay unmoving. With a quick turn of his head, Shippou could see Aoi clearly. She was holding a staff, one she'd obviously used to slap Inuyasha upside the head with. She offered out her hand and Shippou took it with hesitancy.

 

“Go with Chihiro and Danuja. You will be returned to your father once this has been discussed,” she instructed as she helped Shippou stand.

 

Shippou looked at Inuyasha laid flat on the floor. He looked at Aoi-sama.

 

He nodded and quickly scurried out of the room.

 

The only lasting members of the council were the elbers, now. Jun'ichi, Samuru, and Hayato sat around the table. Hayato was listening intently as the situation was explained to him by his older counterparts. Aoi stood over Inuyasha's unconscious form, scowling. “Samuru, would you come to wake Inuyasha, please?” She called as she made her way to the table to sit and rest her aching bones.

 

“Yes, of course, Aoi-sama.” Obediently, Samuru excused himself from the conversation and shuffled over. It took only a wave of his hand in Inuyasha's direction before the dog demon awoke with a shout.

 

“Ow! Ow ow, my fucking head,” Inuyasha whined, cupping his aching head with both hands. The pain was unbearable, and Inuyasha had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

 

Hayato watched with a frightened expression. “Aoi-sama what have you done? He is in agony!”

 

“Hush. The pain from the transformation to his demon self will dwindle soon, and I did not hit him that hard,” Aoi responded nonchalantly.

 

“You... _hit_ me, bitch? It feels like you cracked my fucking skull!” Inuyasha began to shout, despite the fact that his own screaming was only worsening his headache. He let out a small whimper, unable to bear the pain. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Fuck, it hurt. And all his power, his unmatched strength, it seemed to vanish from his weak muscles.

 

“Where's Shippou? What happened?” Inuyasha managed to ask in a pained whine.

 

“You turned into your youkai form. That's why you're so weak, as you know. We removed Shippou-chan do discuss the mark on his forehe-”

 

“No. N-no, I want him here with me...now.” Inuyasha tried to sound demanding, but his voice was soft and fragile as not to further upset his migraine. This one was much worse than before, and the pain was making him sound more like a whining pup than the mighty lord he was supposed to be. His demeanor only caused for eyes to roll.

 

Jun'ichi let out a deep sigh in response to his Lord’s behavior. “Your kit has been compromised. It is not safe to discuss helping you while he is in the room,” he explained. That bit of logic unfortunately did nothing to calm Inuyasha. Still cupping his aching head, Inuyasha glared at him sharply. “What are you saying?”

 

“Oh you are much younger than you realise, Lord Inuyasha, the same as Hayato-sama. The three of us have lived a millenia. We were alive at the time the marking on the kit's head was everywhere,” Samuru injected in a kind, sympathetic manner, “It's the stamp of a God. Fukurokuju.”

 

Hayato eyes widened. “A God? What business has it on the forehead of such a young fox? He has no extraordinary abilities. He is only a child, still.”

 

“Maybe... maybe it is not the kit Fukurokuju-sama desires, but our Lord,” Samuru murmured, his brow furrowed in intense thought, “you can see plainly his dedication to the child. What better way to entrap him?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Inuyasha interrupted, his heart racing and eyes wide. It seemed the mention of Shippou in danger was all he needed to gather the strength to power through his intense headache and truly engage.

 

“In the past, humans would give themself to Fukurokuju freely,” Jun'ichi began to explain, “Those that did bore his mark, and he'd then be able to speak and hear through them.”

 

Samuru saw the look of fury and terror on Inuyasha's face. “How did the mark arrive there?” Samuru asked, trying to draw Inuyasha back into reality. For a few moments it appeared that Inuyasha would lose himself to his fright.

 

“There...there was a deer. It took Shippou! It took him into the woods and I couldn't find him for nearly an hour! It was fucking big and all black and it...it spoke to me…”

 

Aoi nodded, solemn and discontent. “The Black Deer. This is surely Fukurokuju.” She sighed heavily. Her eyes fell shut and her heart ached with pity. She felt dread about asking what she had to next. She was no fool; she knew if the Gods were dragging demons into their matters then it was no simple task Inuyasha was asked to perform. “Tell us, Lord Inuyasha: what did it say to you?”

 

Inuyasha swallowed around the lump that'd formed in his throat. “It said that I have to kill a God for him or Shippou would die…” He admitted quietly.

 

“By what name? A God by what name, boy?” This was Jun'ichi, and he was nearly yelling, reminding Inuyasha of his painful headache. But, in those moments the pain seemed so appropriate.

 

“It's Kōjin.”

 

Silence fell over the room once again. Hayato was stunned, seeming to mirror Inuyasha’s dazed facial expression. He was processing the new bout of information as best as he could, but he understood the implications of the request. If Inuyasha was successful, a war would erupt. Or, one has already started between Gods and they are attempting to use Inuyasha as a pawn. It was a terrible truth to cope with. Despite the little time Inuyasha had been at the castle, the understanding that he was the true owner of the throne had solidified. It was the responsibilities of the Lord’s Council to protect and aid, and none of the members in that room wanted to give Inuyasha deadly, misleading information, or send him away to fend for himself. Aoi was unusually quiet, holding her chin as she thought about an appropriate course of action. Samuru sat with his eyes closed, meditating quietly. Jun'ichi analyzed Inuyasha from the distance. He had such a powerful aura, and he was obviously focusing intently on containing his youkai as a surge of emotions threatened to release the beast. Behind his struggles, there was more than anger and power, there was also a strong will and a brave disposition. If he were trained in his abilities, Jun’ichi was sure he'd be an amazing enemy. If trained, Jun'ichi believed he could take on a God.

 

“Sesshomaru must train him,” Jun'ichi said firmly, “We will make it punishment for his treasonous actions. Or call it treason if he does not. Either way to secure Lord Inuyasha's safety.”

 

“Yes...it must be done. There are no other solutions that would bring a victory for our Lord.” Samuru nodded in agreement.

 

“What? Like hell!” Inuyasha growled, “it's not happening! I'm not going to be stuck with him when I have real problems! He's only going to make it worst! I can't trust the bastard.”

 

“You must. It's the only way to save your kit.” Aoi countered. Inuyasha felt himself sigh deeply as that truth forcibly, unpleasantly settled in. She was right. Despite how much he wished she wasn’t, she was right. He couldn’t figure out his youkai on his own, not if he wanted to make sure he could stay alive to protect Shippou.

 

Fucking dammit.

 

“...fine. But we aren't staying here. I have other people I need to contact, so come morning Sesshomaru leaves with us,” Inuyasha finally relented.

 

“Agreed. Do what him what you must.” Jun’ichi’s words, surprisingly, gained no dispute amongst the council members. For a mere moment, Inuyasha felt bad that these individuals who were once supposed to honor, respect, and cherish Sesshomaru so highly would agree to give him away as if he meant nothing to them at all. But then he remembered he had other things to worry about and that Sesshomaru was an asshole, so of course no one wanted him around.

 

He quickly shook off any other thoughts about his brother and set his thoughts back on the oncoming doom and his and Shippou’s next steps to overcome it.

 

~

 

“Lord Sesshomaru. Brother,” Kenji called as he approached them. They were standing with their backs to the door, and Sesshomaru did not turn to face Kenji once he entered.

 

Kenji sighed, but did not speak of it. He understood the sudden change could be traumatizing, and in truth he didn't expect Sesshomaru to be able to accept any aspects of his future at a reasonable time. He was prepared to give Sesshomaru space. He was grateful when his brother addressed him, as it gave him a proper reason to respectfully refrain from engaging with Sesshomaru.

 

“Kenji. What is it?” Keiji asked softly.

 

“Have you told him already?” Kenji saw the guilt on his brother's face. The moment Keiji nodded, he could tell he'd been emotionally struggling with their new reality as Sesshomaru was.

 

“Yes, he knows about the agreement that treason was performed,” Keiji admitted softly. Kenji only nodded in return and let the quiet settle once more. In truth, it would be hard for him to condemn Sesshomaru the way he deserved. The wolf brothers had been pups when Sesshomaru was. They remembered  Sesshomaru's birth, they remembered training with him when he grew old enough to play with him. And though they were not allowed to grow too close to the prince, they'd always considered him a friend, even as they grew to maturity. To cast a friend down was not what Kenji prefered to do, but it was what he had to do.

 

“We have decided you will train him, Sesshomaru-sama. It will be your punishment,” Kenji explained to Sesshomaru's back. Still, the daiyoukai refused to turn and face him. “Ah, so quick to take away the title of Lord. So eager to reduce me to nothing.” Sesshomaru spoke. His tone was even. It created the allusion of apathy, but the words he spoke revealed how truly hurt he was.

 

Kenji sighed deeply. “Do not be dramatic. This occurred only because of the decisions you made. No one else.”

 

“Do not think just because I no longer rule these lands I won't tear your tongue from your throat for such disrespect.” Sesshomaru responded. But he did not turn around. He knew as well as Kenji that his threat had no force behind it. He'd been casted down from the throne and would possibly lose any standing for willfully disobey the last wishes of his father. If he killed Kenji, he could be sentenced to death.

 

“You won't. You have no more power here,” Keiji spoke in defense of his brother. Sesshomaru was a dear friend to him, but he couldn't encourage any rashness.

 

To hear even Keiji opposing him filled Sesshomaru with a fiery anger. “And this appeases you, does it not? It appeases you all.”

 

“Of course not,” Keiji whispered.

 

“Then why? Why a unanimous vote against me? No one had the courage to defend my honor?” Sesshomaru finally turned around, and though he was composed, his eyes were red as blood and his hands were visibly shaking.

 

Neither Keiji or Kenji would respond. Keiji could not gather the courage to break his friend's heart in such a way, and Kenji had the wisdom to realize nothing he could say would calm Sesshomaru down.

 

Sesshomaru scoffed at their silence and again turned toward the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress the hatred that threatened to spill over. “Ah yes, I've seem to have forgotten. You were never my council members. I was simply filling in for my father,” He hissed bitterly.

 

Sesshomaru's words made Keiji draw in a deep breath to calm himself before he could even begin to cry. Seeing his brother so affected by Sesshomaru's bitterness was the final straw to make Kenji snap. “Be quiet,” He barked, “You are not the victim here. Keiji and I were raised with you. Chihiro-sama as well. We are your friends, fool! But we will not allow you to run this kingdom with such disregard and hatred for others. A true friend would not allow you to run rampant with no respect for anyone but yourself. I only hope your time with your brother - whom you left to die when he was just a pup, may I add - will reveal this to you, and that you remember when you fell from grace, I took advantage only by telling you what I could not before.” Kenji was not surprised that Sesshomaru did not turn around to face him, even after he chewed him out. Kenji huffed and crossed his arms, folding them into his sleeves. He turned to leave, and he heard his brother wordlessly follow. They shut the door behind them, leaving Sesshomaru to glare at the wall. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " ** _words_** " - Inuyasha's youkai speaking through him.  
>  ** _words_** \- Inuyasha's youkai speaking within his mind
> 
> " _words_ " - Sesshomaru's youkai speaking through him  
>  _words_ \- Sesshomaru's youkai speaking within his mind
> 
>  
> 
> Meito - mate  
> Musuko - son


	4. A Spirit of Fear; A Spirit of Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I wish I'd updated this faster. Unfortunately, I've been doing schoolwork this summer (ugh) and haven't gotten around to really writing until now. That's right, no need to worry, I haven't given up on this story yet, and I don't think I will! I'm already on the fourth chapter with the next ten very neatly outlined and I still fantasize about this story. My passion hasn't dwindled at all :D
> 
> Reading all your comments has been just incredible. Really! So many people were rightfully pissed or heartbroken about Sesshomaru being thrown from well...the throne. That's exactly what I had going for. Sesshomaru's relationship with the council (and his father specifically) is going to be a bit tragic and I plan to explore it deeply in later chapters. For now, we have a training scene and I get a reason to add the 'sexual content' tag to this story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> In the next one, we'll meet an old friend and a new friend! ;)

_We should go to him. Aid him in his time of need. It is our duty,_ Sesshomaru's youkai insisted and had been insisting for the past few hours. He had not heard its voice so clearly in nearly a century. His inner beast used to lay dormant, only to wake when he needed it, which, in truth, he rarely did. He had enough power in his natural form to survive without it, and when he did need it, he could use his demon's strength without having to have a damn conversation with it. And, so, it slept and it left Sesshomaru to feel a comforting peace in his mind when he desired it. Now, it was awake and rambling to him nonstop. He could tell it to be quiet, but then would be easily ignored as he unfortunately couldn't _make_ it be quiet. It was another sort of torture Inuyasha was forcing him to endure that night. One in his mind and the other in his groin. His cock was uncomfortably hard and would not return to softness again, and his mind was being assaulted with images of Inuysasha in sexual situations. No matter how tightly he closed his eyes, he would always see them. All because his disgusting half brother was somewhere on his land, in his castle masturbating and their soul bond required he feel Inuyasha's arousal.

 

It was times like these Sesshomaru wanted to pout and stomp his feet and whine. This was not fair. He had not desired to bond to Inuyasha and he had not desired such an obnoxious spirit to share his physical form with. There was no being he could curse for the latter problem, but the former could all be attributed to one miserable man. His father. His father who had bonded him to another without his consent just after he'd reached maturity. His father who had determined his fate when he was barely old enough to understand the severity of it. His father who had called him cursed when he was definitely not old enough to have been a threat to the throne. His father who labeled him as a disgrace since he was young.

 

He hated his father, he determined as he sat there, his groin and his head aching.

 

"Yes, your father was a coward, I agree." Chihiro murmured from her spot she was lounging, looking content yet playful.

 

"Do not invite yourself into my mind, Chihiro," Sesshomaru scolded with a small huff.

 

"I hadn't and I have no reason to do so. It's not difficult to know what you are thinking."

 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He ignored her as she slithered over to his side. She took a deep breath through her nose and Sesshomaru growled at her. "Stay away," he warned.

 

"Fine, but I will be able to smell your arousal no matter where I stand," she bit back, playfully. Sesshomaru swung his claws at her face with the intent of taking her eye out, but she was quick, and unfortunately he missed.

 

Chihiro laughed gleefully. "Dogs are no fun," she pouted. Sesshomaru sighed. "That mustn't be true for you insist on bothering me so. I do not need you here monitoring me, and I do not need to hear your pathetic attempts at jokes. Be silent."

 

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, I was only trying to distract you. I know you aren't comfortable this way." Her voice held a bit of sincerity to it, and Sesshomaru almost allowed himself to feel grateful for her presence. She was one of his closest childhood friends. She'd grown up by his side as the older sister he'd never had. He'd been able to tell her things when they were growing up that he'd never told another soul, and unlike Keiji, he never had to deal with her having an awkward crush on him. He loved her dearly, but damn she was annoying. The irritation he got from her presence on top of the arousal was much more dreadful than just one or the other. Sesshomaru needed to be rid of her, or he was sure his awful headache was going to split his poor brain in two. Of only anyone else had been assigned to watch over him. Even Danuja would have been better. Though he did unsettle Sesshomaru at times, at least he was often silent.

 

"I am fine. Stop with your obnoxious behavior, Chihiro. I can't take this idiocy and Inuyasha's pervertedness together. You are making my headache much worse," he scolded with venom in his tone. "Besides…" he let himself trail off, unsure if he should speak about his youkai.

 

 _Allow us to please our Alpha. I need it. I desire to feel his skin on ours. I need to feel his pulse; I need to feel his teeth in our neck. Please, let us go to him. I never ask you for anything!_ his youkai whined at him like a pup throwing a tantrum.

 

He groaned and covered his damp face with his hands, trying to block the whole world out. 'Be silent,' he growled to his youkai, 'why can you not go back to sleep. I tire of this nonsense. This body will never be soiled by the likes of Inuyasha.'

  


Oops. He should not have thought his name. His youkai purred at the sound of those three syllables. Pleasant shivers ran down his spine. Wetness began to run down the crack in his asscheeks and wet his robes.

 

"This is torture!" Sesshomaru growled, twisting in the sheets.

 

Chihiro's smile faltered when a wave of thick pheromones hit her nose. She shielded her nose and sighed sympathetically. "Would you...would you like me to get a healer? Maybe there is an herb they can offer?" She said softly. She was almost cooing. She brushed some hair away from his sweaty forehead and tucked it behind his ear. "You are behaving almost as if you were in heat-"

 

"Quiet," Sesshomaru growled, "do not suggest such a thing. Go for a healer immediately. Tell no one else of this."

 

As expected, Chihiro was happy to obey. She stroked his hair again, making him sigh peacefully. Her gentle touch was a pleasant contrast to his stressful situation, even though a part of him wanted to tear her limb from limb. How dare she mention such a thing as his heat! He had not experienced a heat since his first, and even that one had not been a grand experience. That was the only good thing about having a predetermined mate: his body nor his youkai had any desire to search for a suitable mate. His youkai desired only one with such a fervent passion that no other, no matter how compelling their scent or how compatible their ability, could turn it away from its mate.

 

Now that his youkai's bond mate had been awoken, Sesshomaru could only imagine how it would react when mating season hit at the end of the year. His stomach twisted in knots knowing that this incident would be considered tiny in comparison to the desperate attempts his youkai would make to ensure that he and Inuyasha were mated when the season arrived.

  


It scared him.

 

Chihiro leaned down to nuzzle her cheek against his for a moment. Sesshomaru could recognize it as a moment of weakness. She was an alpha female and he was a beta male radiating pheromones that easily clouded her judgement and thinking. He also signaled with his smell to all those in a hundred foot radius how miserable he was. It was only sensible that an alpha - especially one close to a beta in his situation - would try to provide whatever comfort they could, no matter whether they were bonded or not. He found it did give him some sort of comfort. Though he did not truly want her there, especially in such a moment of weakness, she was the only person on the entire planet he believed cared for him just then. The coucil had turned their backs on him, the castle servants now looked at him with more pity than respect. He had fallen from grace. And though she'd been one of the council members to vote against him, she'd come crawling back explaining that it had to be done, and she'd so all she could to ensure he held the thrown again one day soon. And he trusted her more than he could trust anyone. More than he'd ever trusted anyone, perhaps. In this time, he needed to be reminded of that bond.

 

"I will be back shortly," she murmured and then smirked her usual smirk. She slithered out the door, leaving him there in his miserably uncomfortable bed in his miserably uncomfortable skin.

 

 _Why do we not let our Alpha soothe our woes? We should not take their medicines. We should be proud our body calls him so eagerly,_ his youkai lectured him.

 

"Quiet. He is doing this to us. Have you no shame?" Sesshomaru grumbled. He turned over onto his side and curled into a small ball before shutting his eyes firmly, wishing he could sleep through this miserable experience.

 

~

 

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He'd been told to sleep in the Chambers of The Lord and while he could admit the bed was comfortable (more than comfortable, really. Comfortable just didn't do it justice. The pillows resting on the bed were the softest things he'd felt in his whole life), he couldn't stop his mind from racing.

 

Shippou was more than in danger, _he_ was dangerous. When he tried to access his power, he'd get weaker. To stay well enough to protect Shippou, he had to stay away so he could protect himself from Shippou. And their only hope was Sesshomaru.

 

The truth made his skin crawl. He hated the idea, he hated knowing Sesshomaru would see him and Shippou vulnerable. He knew he couldn't trust him, that'd been proven time and time again. Being forced to depend on Sesshomaru was a nerve wracking thought, and he could feel his youkai pushing against the seams each time he allowed himself to get too emotional. But the bed, the room smelled of Sesshomaru. Just pressing his nose against the pillow to take in the aroma of lavender and a bit of the stinging scent of poison was enough to soothe his contentious youkai. Inuyasha could feel it purring with content. He wished he could feel sick at the way it craved Sesshomaru, but he could only allow himself to allow the peace to wash over him.

 

Not to mention the boner that sprouted up.

 

He'd found his mind drifting off with disgusting images. Images of Sesshomaru's naked body spread out in soft, silk sheets. Imagines of his usually stoic face flushed red with pleasure. Images of his cock leaking, his ass presented for Inuyasha. He imaged Sesshomaru begging, whimpering for it like a starved dog. Disgusting. He fucking hated it. But he couldn't stop himself from reaching beneath his sheets and gripping his cock. The room, the blankets and sheets, everything smelled of Sesshomaru. Everything smelled of his beta, and every breath had Inuyasha's youkai howling for his mate, crying to be released and allowed to hunt down the other half of its soul. Its ferocity made Inuyasha stroke himself harder, faster. Toes curling, snarling Sesshomaru's name from his lips, Inuyasha came to the thought of his older brother _many times_ that night, each time more embarrassing than the last.

 

After each orgasm, he didn't even feel the need to recover, and he amazingly never felt the least bit sleepy.

 

When he finally gave in to the insomnia and climbed out of bed, the sun was just a sliver of gold peeking out over the horizon. He found he wasn't really tired at all. It had to be the fault of his new, fully youkai body. Before, as a hanyou, he had to sleep, even if he only needed to rest a couple times a week. But now, he couldn't imagine ever being tired again. He was fully alert, taking in every midnight rustle and finding every single shift of the darkness in his room. He'd laid on his bed, watching the ceiling and wafting in Sesshomaru's scent for _hours_ , and he'd never once felt the urge to close his eyes and try to sleep. He wasn't sure if he'd ever sleep again. He didn't know who to ask, didn't know who he could trust to explain all this to him.

 

He wondered if he should go to Sesshomaru for guidance. In truth, he wouldn't even know where to find him this early. Inuyasha had been made to sleep in his old chambers, if he understood correctly, so he couldn't even find his bedroom as a hint. His main concern was Shippou. He'd be easy to sniff out, especially since Inuyasha demanded he'd be sleeping close by. The kit was forbidden by the council to sleep in the room connected to Inuyasha’s, and though he'd bitched at them for bossing Shippou around, he ultimately had to agree. It would be plain stupid not to. If the rumors were true, at any moment, Shippou could be taken over by Fukurujuku, and when it happened, Inuyasha wanted to be prepared, not giving into his new demon side every time he needed to access power.

 

Inuyasha stepped out into the hall, his wild hair a ruffled mess on top of his head. It was still quiet in the palace as far as he could tell. He could smell breakfast being prepared somewhere eastward. A couple guards were stationed outside his door, but they were wearing helmets that covered their faces, and Inuyasha was sure at least one of them was actually sleeping.

 

He made his way to the stairs and sauntered down. As soon as he reached the bottom, he saw a nearby door, certainly another bedroom. A quick sniff confirmed that Shippou was in there, very peacefully sleeping.

 

Inuyasha debated waking him up. He rather liked when Shippou was sleeping. It was nice to know his child was content, comfortable, and safe. Inuyasha was always just a bit regretful when he had to wake Shippou up, knowing he had to tear Shippou away from such peace. However, the sooner he gathered his pack and left the western palace, the sooner they’d reach Kouga's lands and get the hell away from the stuffy atmosphere of the damn castle. Inuyasha was eager to get his feet in the dirt once more, and he could somehow tell his youkai felt the same. He was sure once he escaped the hustle and bustle of the palace, his youkai would calm down and he could bond with it easier. At least, he desperately hoped this would be true.

 

Inuyasha was staring into the distance and scratching his scalp when a hand fell on his shoulder.

 

He reacted truly before he himself could grasp the situation. Tetsusaiga was drawn and pressed against flesh as Inuyasha pounced forward. He came to with someone trapped between his blade and the wall.

 

“What the hell, Chihiro!” Inuyasha snapped at the cat that grinned up at him, even though he had a weapon pressed to her throat.

 

“Oh, you dogs use any excuse to swing your fancy bones around, huh?” She teased. Her smirk made Inuyasha's skin crawl.

 

“Tell me what the hell you snuck up on me for, or I kill you right here,” he growled.

 

She seemed unaffected, as always. Inuyasha blinked...and she was gone. He gasped and turned around, and there she was again, standing just behind him. He hated that she could teleport. He really did.

 

“Sesshomaru-sama calls for you. He asked me to find you and bring you to him.” She stated simply, toying with her sharp claws as if she couldn't be bothered with looking Inuyasha in the eye. He huffed with annoyance. “Sure, Sesshomaru wanted you to come fetch me the second the damn sun came up? Isn't it too fucking early for you two to be bothering me?”

 

Chihiro rolled her eyes. “I know you mustn't understand, but all palace children receive training at this hour.” Her eyes flashed with spiteful humor. “And, if Sesshomaru-sama tells you to come, you come. Didn't your mother train you to respect your elders?”

 

Inuyasha grit his teeth. He’d caught her emphasis on children, and he was really debating whether he should let her live. His youkai gnashed it's spiritual teeth at her, and he almost wished it'd burst from him and make her eat her words then and there.

 

“Don't talk about my fucking mom,” Inuyasha grumbled. His words had more of a bite to them than usual. He'd grown out of getting so damn emotional from stuff like that once he and Shippou set off on their own and he realized he had to provide an example for his son. But damn. Chihiro knew what buttons to press. “Besides, I'm the fucking Shihaima now, aren't I? You're beneath me, and that ice cold son of a bitch, too.”

 

Chihiro's teasing smirk faltered, while Inuyasha finally allowed himself to smile. While he didn't want anything to do with this castle, knowing Chihiro was pissed about him taking rule almost made him want to set up camp and stay just to see her pissed off. He opened his mouth to continue teasing, enjoying having the upper hand, but Chihiro cut the catfight short there.

 

She turned away from him and began to saunter down the hall before he could get in another word. “Come, before Sesshomaru bores of waiting and makes his escape.” The last part of her sentence was quietly mumbled.

 

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" Inuyasha shouted before he began to follow her. Annoyed as he was, he wasn't too stupid to deny the opportunity to grab the reins on his demon and he needed to make sure Sesshomaru was prepared to travel anyway. Besides, early morning training would allow Shippou another couple hours of sleep, which he needed as a growing young boy. He was excited, of course, to see what he needed to do to call on his demon, and eager to just get the process over with.

 

Chihiro lead Inuyasha to a massive courtyard. A large fountain in the center of the field spouted water in an intricate display into a small pond. There, standing at the water's edge, was Sesshomaru. He glanced over as the two approached. Inuyasha could tell immediately that he was tense. Angry. He kept his distance, stopping a good ten feet away from Sesshomaru even as Chihiro continued toward him. His hand rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga without a second thought.

 

“Oh, come, little pup. Are you afraid of Sesshomaru-sama? And yet you claim to be worthy of lordship,” Chihiro attempted to tease him, but Inuyasha didn't pay her any mind. He watched Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru watched him. They stared each other down in a way they'd done many times before. Their stance, their body language, it all suggested a war would break out between the two at any moment.

 

But Inuyasha did not feel any desire to attack, and though Sesshomaru was furious before Inuyasha arrived, plotting ways to take down the hanyou - his royal connections be damned! - his anger was slowly simmering down. Damn their bonded souls. Damn their father for meddling in such matters.

 

“What? Are we gonna fight or something?” Inuyasha snapped in annoyance. But then he turned away and crossed his arms, a sure sign he wasn't looking for battle. Sesshomaru sighed and released Tokijin. He wanted to be upset, but his youkai was pleased. He had a strong grasp on it, and was able to suppress its strongest instincts with relative ease. But, unfortunately, it would always be tied with his emotions, and its pleasure was forcing Sesshomaru to calm.

 

Sesshomaru was trying desperately to hold onto his anger. He scowled, thinking back to that morning. He still felt violated and uncomfortable in his own skin. He hated the feeling of being weak to Inuyasha's wants and needs. He was eager to take his anger out on his brother. _Desiring our mate is natural. It's right._ His youkai spoke, taking him by surprise. He was still not used to it being so apparent and he hated it so. Ignoring it, he stared Inuyasha down. "This will be your first lesson in accepting your youkai. Cast Tetsusaiga aside.”

 

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a bewildered look. “What? No! And have no way to defend myself if you and the kitty attack? You two drop your weapons first!”

 

Sesshomaru and Chihiro rolled their eyes in a startlingly similar manner.

 

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin and handed it to Chihiro. “Take it. Stand close,” he instructed. Chihiro did as she was told. She moved to the edge of the courtyard and jumped up to view them on a high fence. Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha expectantly. Inuyasha found himself holding his gaze as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He wished Shippou was here so the little runt could keep an eye on his sword for him. He was only slightly worried this was an attempt to make away with it. But, then again, Sesshomaru hadn't attempted that in a long while, and Tetsusaiga wouldn't be beneficial to him, especially not in the circumstances where stealing it could result in serious trouble for Sesshomaru. And so, calmly, Inuyasha set Tetsusaiga down by the water's edge.

 

The change was somewhat immediate.

 

Before, he'd been careful not to allow the sword to leave his side, had even kept it beside him as laid in bed last night. His demon grew much stronger with the sword removed. The sudden rush of power nearly knocked Inuyasha off his feet. It was as if his youkai was pushing for control, but it was not. It was just _there_ and it's presence alone was so powerful that Inuyasha had to fight it.

 

Inuyasha stumbled, then finally decided to sit down. He gripped his aching head and hissed softly. Unable to bear it, be reached for Tetsusaiga in hopes of suppressing his demon again, but Sesshomaru's pressing voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Leave it, and prepare to fight.” Sesshomaru instructed.

 

“What? No! This fucking hurts! It's... it's so much!...” Inuyasha howled in pain. He tugged his hair, trying to fight the pain that shook his core and vibrated through him. The pain was a dull but bitter ache, as if something inside was trying to break him apart to escape.

 

_What is wrong with our mate? What pains him? We must help!_

 

'He is in pain because he is weak. Nothing we can do', Sesshomaru said to his demon.

 

“You are inukai. Do not be such an embarrassment. Bare the pain and raise your fists," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

 

Tears pricked to the corner of Inuyasha's eyes as the pain nearly made him crumple. He fought to hold them back. No way he was crying in front of this bastard. He dug his nails into the concrete beneath him and took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to push himself. He couldn't. Fuck, he couldn't. Inuyasha whimpered and collapsed. His head felt fuzzy, his senses dulled. His vision was going out.

 

It barely register when Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his robes and hauled him to his feet. He stood on shaky legs that throbbed and ached all their own. “I...Sesshomaru…?”

 

“Stand up!” Sesshomaru snapped at him. But there was no gnashing of teeth, no disgust on his face. If Inuyasha was not so close to unconsciousness he may have seen the concern. “Are you not inukai? Are you not a daiyoukai and alpha? You have the power to reign in your inner beast! Now do so! You must remember that you are stronger than your youkai. Fight it, dammit!”

 

Inuyasha blinked at him slowly. His touch alone soothed his youkai. Being so close to Sesshomaru...it was exhilarating.

 

Inuyasha found the strength to lift his arm and rest his fingertips ever so gently against Sesshomaru's cheek. But the strength was not all his own. He could feel his youkai aiding him, encouraging him.

 

Sesshomaru jerked away from Inuyasha's touch, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. He was frustrated with himself for getting so close. He let Inuyasha go and took a few steps back so he could breathe without his scent clouding his mind and judgement. If he allowed the closeness to continue, Inuyasha's youkai would emerge and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't allow it to molest him again.

 

Sesshomaru was eager to let all that anger, anxiety, and annoyance out on Inuyasha. Somehow, Inuyasha had regained enough drive to push himself into a standing position and could stay standing despite the way he shook in pain. He stepped toward Sesshomaru. The older brother could tell clearly that it was a struggle for him. And a couple times he thought Inuyasha would collapse and be unable to get up again. But no, Inuyasha finally steadied himself on his own feet and bared his claws in preparation.

 

"Now wha-"

 

Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence before Sesshomaru sent him tumbling to the ground with a swift kick to his gut.

 

_Our mate! What are you doing!_

 

Inuyasha cried out as hit the ground and pain erupted in his stomach. "Ow! What the fuck, Sesshomaru!" He yelped.

 

"Stand up." Sesshomaru only replied apathetically.

 

Inuyasha huffed and glared at him. He was already in pain before, and now after being fucking attacked, it was even harder for him to stand on his unsteady legs. However, he managed to rise.

 

Only to be punched in the jaw and knocked down again.

 

"Gah!" Inuyasha howled, holding his jaw. "You tell me to get up but you keep kicking me down! Do you want me up or down, asshole?"

 

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha silently for a few moments, looking at him as if he were the stupidest being on the planet.

 

"Some alpha he is," Chihiro screeched with mirth from across the courtyard. She was howling with laughter at the display before her, "his youkai allows him to be beaten senseless by his own mate! And yet he thinks he is worthy of the throne!" Inuyasha growled when Sesshomaru cracked the tiniest smile in response to Chihiro's taunting.

 

"Shut up, would you!" Inuyasha bit back at her, waving his fist in her direction as a threat.

 

"She is right, Inuyasha. Why does your youkai not interfere? Do you not feel its power when I beat you?" Sesshomaru pondered aloud. He summoned his poisonous whip from his fingers then and cracked it against Inuyasha's bare feet, making him yelp. His transformation to a full demon made his skin much thicker, so the poisonous whip didn't break the skin, but it did leave a horrible, stinging burn in its place. "F-fuck! Stop that would you? I thought you were supposed to be-"

 

"There is your first problem. You should not attempt to think. You don't do it very well." The remark sounded like it could have come from Chihiro herself, but Inuyasha wasn't shocked that the hateful joke came from Sesshomaru instead. He continued to strike the whip against Inuyasha's feet, smiling the smallest, faintest smile to himself as he tortured his brother and mate.

 

 _How dare you strike our mate!?_ His youkai growled in the corners of his mind. _You should feel disgraced! It is our duty to serve and cherish him and yet you cause him pain. We are an unworthy mate!_

 

Sesshomaru scoffed at his youkai's whining. Admittedly, this was a bit of a sick game. Not to mention, it was morally corrupt. Any mated youkai that saw such a scene as a beta actively attempting to enact pain on or torture their alpha would be shamed, beaten, put to death even. But no one was there to see - (no one who cared, that is. Chihiro did not count!) - and no one could stop him either way. Except maybe Inuyasha himself, who was too busy whimpering and complaining than exercising his alpha instincts. So, Sesshomaru continued to strike Inuyasha.

 

It was a mentally relaxing activity, he found. It was nice to have the upper hand on Inuyasha. By overpowering him, it was as if he was both saying 'Everyone is wrong; I am still the most strong and most incredible demon there is; you were merely confused, I am still the best of my father's spawn'. Specifically, it was as if he was cursing his father himself, saying, 'you fool. Look what you cast me aside for. What a mistake you've made. What a shameful heir you've decided to honor instead of me. You're a fool, father, a fool.'

 

Damn, it felt good.

 

_I will not participate in you abusing our bond mate._

 

'I do not care,' Sesshomaru responded. He felt his smile growing wider into a chilling smirk as he let his whip unfurl towards Inuyasha's shoulder.

 

But Inuyasha was getting fed up. He was still standing by his will alone as his feet covered in painful burns. Chihiro's constant howling laughter, the flurry of attacks from Sesshomaru, his own internal pain. It was all too much. But his youkai...it wasn't present.

 

Well, it was. Inuyasha could feel it just under his skin, but it wasn't tossing and turning or pushing for control. It was just... there. Waiting at the border of Inuyasha's mind. And Inuyasha didn't know how to call it out.

 

Inuyasha caught the poison whip with ease. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen just slightly.

 

Exhausted, but driven by his anger, Inuyasha tugged on the whip hard and pulled Sesshomaru forward, but the other demon refused to lose his balance. He frowned, let the whip disappear and then summoned another. But he didn't use it just yet.

 

"Your eyes are gold. You are still exhausted. Where is your youkai?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking. He watched with boredom as Inuyasha panted. His hands were shaking, he was struggling to stay unright. He didn't reply; he couldn't. He was trying to concentrate, trying to figure out what his youkai was waiting for. "C'mon, c'mon. Do something! Aren't you mad; help me out here, dammit!" Inuyasha fussed at himself. Sesshomaru scoffed at him. He charged forward without warning, his claws dripping poison. He was too quick to dodge. Claws first, he caught Inuyasha by the neck and mercilessly slammed him to the ground. Inuyasha gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He fought to get a breath of fresh air and was pathetically failing. And yet, even as he was losing air, his youkai did not interfere. He was alone and too weakened by the warring spirits in his body to use his newfound strength to save himself.

 

"Sess...sho...maru," Inuyasha gasped as he clawed at the hand Sesshomaru had around his neck. His older brother glared at him with eyes like sharp, golden daggers. Those eyes were the last thing Inuyasha saw as shortness of breath made him slip into unconsciousness which crept into the corners of his mind like a thick fog.

 

_Inuyasha tried to see through the fog, but it coated the air so thickly that he couldn't see his hand when he reached more than six inches in front of him. He had no choice but to walk forward as there was nothing for miles. So he moved through the stillness, searching for something, anything._

 

_Then, he saw it. Two huge white paws emerged from the fog followed by a head and a torso that seemed to stretch for miles. The huge dog stretched wide, making Inuyasha's jaw drop. It seemed to fill all the space. Then, it sat down, making the ground quake with its weight. The fog around it began to dissipate so Inuyasha could see it all. He looked at his youkai in its true form, a huge snow white dog that towered over him with two thick fluffy tails, the same as his own, and a thick mane of fluff growing under its muzzle, down its neck and around its skull. Its glowing red eyes stared back at Inuyasha._

 

_He was scared for a moment. Was he dying? Surely he wouldn't live to tell this tale._

 

_Hmm...death. If he died, what would he leave behind. He thought of his son, he thought about dying here, with his son so close. He thought about Shippou finding his body and having to see another of his father figures dead in his young life. Then, strangely, he thought about what Kagome would think of him if he left Shippou alone. He imagined her shouting at him for not being strong enough. He imagined being harshly 'sat' into the ground so realistically that he could feel the bruises being formed on his body from it._

 

_Oh._

 

_"Sit." He told his youkai in this dream scape. The great dog glared at him and seemed to roll its huge, beady eyes. But it sat. And when Inuyasha reached out to touch it, to collar it, draw it close to him, and accept it into his body and mind, it shrunk and changed into a ball of glowing, pure energy and ran Faster than Inuyasha could ever hope to be, his youkai escaped in the direction it came. Wordlessly, Inuyasha chased it. He darted after it, legs pumping, heart racing, his muscles running hot with exertion. He ran until he couldn't move and his legs gave way beneath him. And then he laid there._

 

In reality, Inuyasha had been shaking for almost a minute. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, drool was creeping from the corner of his mouth, and he was mumbling nonsensical noises as he trembled like a leaf. Confused, Sesshomaru had loosened his grip and now was kneeling over his brother, wondering if he were dying. It would have truly seemed so. However, his own youkai wasn't shouting at him, so that couldn't be the case. Just when Sesshomaru was growing uncomfortable with the position of his body next to his brother and was about the move, the red stripes along Inuyasha's cheeks began to glow and his body stilled.

 

Suddenly, his eyes snapped back into place - and they were blood red.

 

Sesshomaru stumbled back, but Inuyasha caught him, his clawed hands wrapping like vices around Sesshomaru's wrists.

 

There was a flash of light, the sound of sparking, and seconds later, the faint smell of burning clothes wafted through the air.

~

 

Shippou woke up to thunder.

 

He shouted and rolled out of bed, tangling himself up in his sheets as he did. He freed himself from the sheets with a wiggle and a whine and then a sigh of relief once he finally managed to get out of the oppressive burrito he was briefly trapped in.

 

Immediately, he went to look out the large window over his bed, trying to find the source of the thunder. He was excited! If there was going to be a lightning storm today, maybe he could convince Inuyasha not to travel. He'd thought about their situation last night for a long while, and was beginning to think it would be better to explore the resources they had available at the castle before outsourcing. The elders were obviously very strong, maybe they would support he and his Chichi in battle? And didn't that cat demon lead the royal army? Certainly, that could be useful to them down the road. If he could use the weather as an excuse to prevent traveling, maybe they could spend some time better preparing themselves for the future.

 

But, Shippou noticed when he looked out the  window, there were no rain clouds.

 

He studied the clear blue skies with confusion.  "...huh?" The young kit murmured, wiping his tired eyes. But he was certain he heard thunder...

 

He prepared for the worst as he climbed out of bed. He made sure Iryūjonmetaru was attached to his belt and left the bedroom. Immediately, he could smell something burning. Clothes or some other cloth, maybe?...and hair?

 

Shippou followed the scent through the winding halls and out to a large courtyard.  When he stepped out into the sunny weather what he saw made him burst out in a fit of laughter. "What the fuck!" He snickered, using the infamous potty mouth he learned from his adoptive father. Inuyasha would have been proud to hear it if he was not bickering so fiercely with Sesshomaru.

 

Sesshomaru was charred. His face was dirty, the ends of his hair was burnt black. His clothes were in tatters and smoking. And he was clawing at Inuyasha like a rabid mutt.

 

For one, they were not actually... fighting. Instead, they were sort of slapping and pushing each other as they insulted the other harshly. Sometimes one of them bared their fangs and growled. Sometimes one of them nipped at the other. But, neither were throwing punches or drawing swords. No, they were simply wrestling like children. Shippou giggled to himself, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. They looked too damn stupid fighting - especially with Sesshomaru inexplicably burnt to a crisp -  for Shippou to do anything but laugh.

 

Shippou laughed himself breathless as he drew closer to get a better understanding of why Sesshomaru had been fried.

 

"How dare you!?" Sesshomaru hissed, swiping a claw at his brother. "How dare you attack this Sesshomaru this way! How dare-"

 

"Oh shut up, would you? You were trying to kill me! So I lit your ass up! That's life!" Inuyasha half-taunted half-growled.

 

Shippou raised an eyebrow.

 

"You had no right!" Sesshomaru scowled as he dodged a slap from his brother.

 

"No right!? Wasn't this what you wanted? I'm using my youkai now, dammit!"

 

"You've ruined my hair and destroyed my clothes, you savage! You're not youkai; you are a beast! You detestable creature!"

 

Shippou cocked an eyebrow. This...this was Inuyasha's doing?

 

"Inuyasha!" Shippou called. He hurried over on all fours, his back paws launching him forward. He skidded to a stop beside the two demons and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders to pull him away from his brother. Sesshomaru wasn't having it and was still attempting to claw at Inuyasha. "Wait, wait, stop it!" Shippou ordered as he squeezed in between them to successfully push them apart.

 

"Move, kit. This is none of your business," Sesshomaru growled lowly, attempting to bypass Shippou to unleash another attack on Inuyasha.

 

"If you fucking touch my son-" Inuyasha began to threaten Sesshomaru, but Shippou cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "Calm down, dammit. This is my business because Inuyasha is my father. And you look like you've been hurt, Sesshomaru! I'm only here to help, so somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" Shippou crossed his arms firmly over his chest and waited for one of the two inukai to explain themselves.

 

It was the loudmouth Inuyasha that finally started talking, of course. He grabbed Shippou's shoulder and shook him excitedly. "During a little training session, I discovered something. I have a new power, Shippou. Look!" Inuyasha held his hand out and furrowed his brow, concentrating. Shippou stared at his open palm for a few moments. When he was sure nothing would happen, crimson sparks began to appear from Inuyasha's fingertips. Then, the sparks grew larger and more animated until Inuyasha had managed to conjure dark red lightning bolts in his palm. They danced from fingertip to fingertip, crackling and hissing as they flowed through his body.

 

Shippou gasped and his eyes lit up in awe and pride. "Damn," he murmured lowly. "It must be...because you're a full demon now. That's incredible. What else can you do with it?"

 

"Well apparently I can barbecue assholes." Inuyasha snickered, turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at him. He used his poison whip to strike Inuyasha's leg, making him yelp. He'd barely missed Shippou though, and if he hadn't been focused on dodging that whip, he would have probably laughed at the two's antics. "Wait...you electrocuted Sesshomaru! He's your brother! And your mate!" Shippou lectured Inuyasha. He suddenly understood why Sesshomaru was so upset. He didn't make a move to save Inuyasha from Sesshomaru's poisonous whip as it lashed out at him again and again, sure he deserved it. "Do not refer to me as his mate, foolish kit! I could never solidify my soul bond with such an untamed, uncivilized, and brutish-"

 

Oh, maybe not.

 

"Hey, you ain't innocent, y'know! You were choking me! Like I want to be your damn mate anyway!" Inuyasha yelled, followed by a painful howl when Sesshomaru's whip struck his cheek.

 

Shippou would have tried to play referee with the two, if he didn't see Chihiro approaching in the distance with a young maiden, possibly a castle servant. He could faintly hear Chihiro giving the girl specific instructions to only refer to Sesshomaru as 'Lord Sesshomaru' lest the consequences be dire.

 

"Sesshomaru, Chihiro-sama is here." He explained. That was enough to make Sesshomaru pause. He scowled at Inuyasha and turned on his heel to approach Chihiro. He attempted to appear dignified even through he desperately needed a bath and a haircut. To salvage his hair he would need to lose a foot or more of it, making it about shoulder length on him. His skin was already healing from being electrocuted, but he would need a change of clothing and another set of armor. He stunk of burning hair and smoke. Even so, Sesshomaru greeted Chihiro with his regular air of dignity.

 

"Lord Sesshomaru," the small servant girl greeted kindly. She bowed low and then smiled up at him. "Chihiro-sama has informed me that you require a haircut and a bath, my lord. I am here to serve." She hung her head meekly as she waited for instruction. Sesshomaru said nothing to her, only began to walk back towards the entrance to the castle. Obediently, the servant girl followed him. Inuyasha expected to see Chihiro follow them, but she stayed right where she was. She was glaring at Inuyasha and Shippou, but her usual playful smile lingered on her lips.

 

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha barked. He adjusted so he was standing in front of Shippou, shielding him protectively. That earned a look of annoyance from the kit.

 

Chihiro chuckled, her eyes gleaming. "You know," she murmured darkly, "this training never would have been successful."

 

Inuyasha gave her a confused glare. "The fuck are you talking about?"

 

"Your youkai would never emerge to help you fight your bond mate." She laughed as if that were the most humorous thing she'd ever heard.

 

"What is she talking about?" Shippou asked over Inuyasha's shoulder. But of course he was ignored. He growled low in his throat. Adults always fucking ignored him even though he was _technically_ an adult now too. "But I...I have a new power," Inuyasha said. He seemed irritated mostly, like he was done with Chihiro's antics.

 

"Yes. Your youkai has been drawn closer, but you are in no way closer to controlling it," she explained. When it was obvious Inuyasha was still confused, she sighed and tried again. "Your youkai is another spirit which has a hold on your physical form, the same as yours."

 

"I know that!" Inuyasha interrupted immaturely.

 

Chihiro continued as if nothing had happened. "All upper class youkai and most half breeds are born with this other being in them. But this being is often laying dormant, waiting for the primary soul to call upon it. Demon children bond with and are able to hear their youkai after the reach maturity. And then they must learn to control it as they go along in life. You are like a prepubescent pup. The two spirits inside of you have not bonded, yet strangely your youkai is very active. Because you have no grasp on it, it can push down your primary spirit and take over your physical being whenever it well pleases. So?" Chihiro watched him expectantly.

 

"So...so Inuyasha needs to bond with his youkai so he can learn to control it!" Shippou butted in, grinning ear to ear. Chihiro smiled and nodded coolly. "Yes. What Sesshomaru-sama was doing, it would not have helped you."

 

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. His hands were shaking, his golden eyes narrowed to slits. He scowled and bared his needle sharp fangs. "That bastard fucking knew, didn't he?"

 

Chuckling, Chihiro simply shrugged. "He grew up, like all demons, learning how to accept and control his youkai. And he is a dog demon, like you. If you desire to learn, to truly learn, I suggest you make an effort to...earn his trust. Do not tell him I said this, but he fears you. That is why he attacks you, and it is why you're not being well trained."

 

The two stared at each other for a moment. Shippou watched them tensely, worried Inuyasha would attack. But Inuyasha only nodded. He could understand that. Of course, he was angry that he was being jerked around - _especially_ with Shippou's life on the line - but in Sesshomaru's shoes he would feel the same: hesitant to aid the brother that had always eagerly sworn to kill him. Besides, the amount of power Inuyasha had now because of his beast was startling to even him, Sesshomaru would definitely feel threatened. It was too much to ask his brother to trust him now - hell, he had just come through and accidentally stolen a kingdom from his brother, so he could see how he looked like the ass in this situation - but if Sesshomaru refused down the line, Inuyasha would do what needed to be done for the sake of his son.

 

"Why would you tell me this?" Inuyasha asked. He needed to find out who was truly friend or foe. Tonight he was hauling Sesshomaru's ass out of the castle and his pet cat wouldn't allow him out of her sight, no doubt. He couldn't have two people against him traveling with him and getting in his way.

 

"As you know the vote against Sesshomaru was unanimous. I can recognize his faults, not because I search for them, but because I see who he truly is. You...you are someone that he needs not fight." She smirked at him and then she was gone.

 

Huffing in annoyance, Inuyasha turned around to face Shippou. The young fox was obviously in a state of confusion, but Inuyasha didn't care to explain anything. He was itching to leave and get some rest before traveling. Though his bruises and burns from being so cruely beaten were already healing well, the beating had tired him out a bit, and he'd need to rest before he was able to make such a long trip. He wrapped his arm around Shippou's shoulders and started to drag him back towards the castle. "We have breakfast then we're grabbing Sesshomaru's girly ass and leaving, musuko. No buts!"

 

"But what about-"

 

"What did I just say?" Inuyasha growled. Shippou scowled in return but he knew better than to argue. Fine. A delicious breakfast of roasted boar sounded better than listening to his dad argue with a counsel of assholes again anyway. And, undoubtedly, Shippou was a bit of a wild child like his father, he was ready to get back on the road too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. I didn't do enough to set up Chihiro being so close to Sesshomaru. It was planned from the beginning (I swear!) just not well written. Oof. I'm sorry if that caused any confusion!
> 
> 'Blah blah blah,' is a character thinking. This is primarily used for someone responding to their inner demon.


End file.
